Renaissance Marriage
by Beautiful13
Summary: Marriage was not in my book. It was something that did not appeal to me but Father said it would bring honor to the family yet, I still loathed it. Why must I be wedded to that Hyuuga? The one who sought to destroy me? Renaissance Era AU. #5
1. Prologue

**A/n: I tried my best to make it sound like modern English. It is very hard and there are no translators online that helped me. I took what I knew from Shakespeare to write this so please don't be harsh because I was trying. Bare with me from this point as you read on. I hope you all like the plot and sorry if what I am typing is not understandable. I also hope you like it the idea behind the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Prologue**

It was the day Rome had fallen and the patronage had rebuked when what known as Renaissance flourished. Blood trickled down the vile streets during the Dark Age. Silver with copper clashed on one another. It was a disaster, a mighty disaster as my father would mention. He may have acquired the knowledge from his father or his grandfather. All of which I know not of and care less for. The interest of my ears was the many stories about how Europe became reborn. My attention, completely hooked on the stories, would often not divert whenever my mother would speak to me. I knew of it bad to ignore my chiding mother as her daughter, a young female. Part of the Renaissance rules disturbed me greatly for as a female, I was told to act like a young lady. I hardly abided the rules and often received punishment. As a young lady, knowledge was to be erased from my book. The young gentlemen around me were the leaders, the knowledgeable ones, the men whom caused me to become jealous.

As a lady, poise was the key to become one known around. I knew not of becoming a lady and focused more on gentlemen activities. It was noticeable how disappointed my mother and father were to have a daughter like me. I was disappointed in them for allowing the rules of the Renaissance create tension in our family. The stories may have been interesting but the rules I never followed still chased me around. Living in the renaissance was not entertaining…

/

Festering wounds and balsamic odors for which I most certainly loathed filled my tiny nostrils and brought attention back to me.

Here I was, standing in front of my lengthy mirror, staring at my unbeautiful image. My mother spoke and I turned my head to her voice. "Sorry." Was all I replied with.

Mother's face confronted with anger. Though she plastered an angry mask upon her visage, her beauty still showed. Jealousy once again entered within my soul. How could I be her kin when my facial features could not compare to hers. We may appear similar to others but to me, we are not even near.

"Child, when I speak hear me out. Stop all this nonsense and prepare yourself." Mother scolded.

I had no clue for what she spoke of and simultaneously nodded my head. "Yes ma'am." I added after the nod.

Somehow, my response had not pleased her and she immediately frowned down at me. "Do you know what I speak of?" She asked.

I sighed, knowing that a lie was a lie and I could not lie further. "No." I simply replied.

"Mikan," She spoke my first name which surprised me. She hardly every referred me as Mikan. It was always child. She coughed into her fist and crossed on arm over the other. "Prepare yourself for a banquet this evening in the dining room. We are welcoming the Hyuuga's and their son Natsume.

I gazed up at mother in confusion and spoke. "What is the meaning of this ma'am?"

Mother rolled her oval shaped eyes at me. Her frown deepened to an extent I had not known of it to be possible.

"Please prepare yourself and come down with a smile upon your face. Lord Hyuuga wants to meet you." Mother replied.

"For what matter?" I asked.

"No further questions child." She said then turned her back to me and left the room.

I glanced at the dress that was laid out for me earlier. It was hanging besides the mirror looking dashing, too dashing for my taste. I loathed dresses and preferred trousers to pantyhose yet I was not permitted to wear such gentlemen attire around the castle or outside the _home _gate.

I slowly walked over to the mirror and released the dress from its hanger. It felt silky and very smooth in texture. The patterns coated the dress beautifully but the color of the dress itself contained too much color. The color white was prominent against the color black and shades of purple lace mixed with the white color. Overall, it was too beautiful for my eyes, my eyes that were the same shade as mothers.

I knew that standing here gazing at this dress would only cause my mother and father distress so I began to dress myself. After the dress was on, I neatly combed my lengthy brunette hair and allowed the hair dresser to braid strands front to back so that one long braid resided.

"Thank you." I said with gratitude to my hair dresser after placing a jeweled necklace around my neck. I left soon afterwards and paced myself down the castle hallway. When I reached the entrance of the dining room, I immediately caught sight of a raven haired boy sitting in a chair beside my assigned seat.

"Come in my darling, we have been waiting for you." Father said as I walked over to my seat and sat down beside the boy whom had his eyes on me the whole while. "Please introduce yourself to Lord Hyuuga and Lady Hyuuga." Father added. His head was turned to the direction of a man seated in front of me. I stood up from my chair and smiled at the mysterious man.

"Good morrow sir. I am called by the name Mikan." I spoke as politely as I could. The man named Lord Hyuuga chuckled boisterously.

He turned to father and smiled ear to ear. "Oh my, Lord Sakura, that daughter of yours is very entertaining." Lord Hyuuga spoke. I could not hide the blush approaching my cheeks and quickly sat down. He turned back to me and smiled widely. "The boy you are seated beside is my son Natsume. I hope you two can get along."

"Why do you say so?" I asked with haste. My mother cleared her throat as a warning but I paid no heed and gazed hard at Lord Hyuuga.

"What do you mean daughter? I sought after him for you. He is the man you are to marry." Father interjected with a laugh that soon followed.

It was as if my whole existence had completely meant nothing to my birth parents and everything I had known of that mattered to me disappeared. All the questionable things I believed in vanished and it was then I realized this was not an epigram; it was the truth, the hard truth of the Renaissance. The time for marriage to come to mind occurred and I detested it oh so very much.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

**A/n: I don't know what to say but so what it was very short?**** It is a prologue anyway so I guess it doesn't matter. To all those that read the whole prologue, thank you. I hope that this was to your enjoyment. Please READ and REVIEW. It would make me happy.**

**From,**

**ME**


	2. As a lady

**EDITED VERSION **

**Okay, this looks different because I changed the story around and added more information to it. I hadn't planned to do so but then I realized that I didn't add enough interactions between Mikan and Natsume so I decided to try and type up more scenes between them. Hopefully, I won't be changing my mind about the plot again. **

**Reply to reviews:**

**Natsumeslover: I'm sure no one likes to be in an arranged marriage. I know that I wouldn't at all and would probably retaliate.**

**Abbyciel: Here is the update.**

**Cj-the-greatest: Thank you! The summary may have been misleading and when I said "The one who sought to destroy me?" I meant it in Mikan's opinion so this story is not one of those where both Natsume and Mikan hate each other. Natsume does like Mikan but she despises the idea of marriage so she refuses to marry him. I hope that was clear for you.**

**Sakura: Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

* * *

**Unus: As a Lady**

What was the definition behind marriage? Was it the jointing of man and woman or was it simply slavery? Both would be bound to one another and could not be free as they once were.

No, it was nothing to find joy in. It really was slavery.

I kept no knowledge of marriage and despised weddings. The first I had attended resulted in the death of my cousin, a female as I. She had been murdered by her husband and yet he had not held accountable to the crime. He had been given her family riches without complaint and my cousin was soon forgotten. No one vouched for her and I do not believe anyone would do so. I was six years at that time.

Father and mother were ones that deserved the blame for this unacceptable arrangement. The boy seated beside me plastered a grin on his visage and I could not fully face him. It was too mortifying. It was hard to admit but I was powerless and to be wedded to the boy brought me great displeasure. If only there was a way for me to be dismissed from the marriage…

"Child, do not tarnish your beauty with such a look." Mother spoke.

"Yes darling, you look as if you are dwelling in anger." Father spoke after. His casual way of sipping his tea was irritating yet I did not want to discourage him with such an emotion.

I ignored their voices because I found it difficult to answer. It was after any sense I had came clear to me that my voice found its way out my mouth. "Excuse me Father, Mother; I ask of you the reason behind this marriage arrangement. I-I am still young so why the hurry? I wish not to be wedded to this boy." I lifted my finger and pointed to the gentleman.

Father gazed at me with anger and disappointment. It would not be the truth if I were to say my father did not frighten me. Punishment given by him was the most terrifying part.

It was a shock when Father's laugh rung through both my ear drums vibrantly. His laughter was directed towards Lord Hyuuga who responded in the same manner. Of course, he did not want to appear embarrassed or disturbed. "Do not mind her! She is only shy." Father added after his laughter had ceased.

"It does not worry me for my son will get along with her very well. I am immensely sure they will find each other's company inviting." Lord Hyuuga also spoke after his laughter had quieted down.

I disliked the jolly selfdom he held and it gave me more irritation.

"The two should occupy each other's time getting to know of each other's likes and dislikes." Lady Hyuuga suddenly commented.

"That would be a delightful idea." Mother agreed whole heartedly.

"I do not find the idea delightful at all." I turned to father hastily and walked over to his side. My knees dropped to the stone floor and my hands intertwined themselves as if in a prayer. "Please father, I am not at the right age for marriage."

"Nonsense daughter, you are almost the age of eighteen. You are more than ready to be wedded. You are even lucky to not have been married at fifteen years." A frustrated sigh escaped my mouth and all hope of winning this battle against Father was gone once again.

"Do not kneel on the ground with your gown on; you will make it filthy." Mother firmly spoke. I did as told and stood up.

"What is it that you do not find in my son?" Lord Hyuuga asked with curiosity.

I was hesitant to answer his question. It was simple to answer I compared marriage to rubbish and it was not needed if I were to become my husband's slave, but my neck would soon find a rope around it if I said such a thing.

"There is nothing wrong with your son, Lord Hyuuga. I feel improper having no etiquette and certainly he is way beyond my level. It would be a shame to marry me with your _very dashing_ son." It was a lie, a horrible one. Why had I come to this drastic measure, I know not of. I was only insulting myself to make the boy appear above his actual self.

"Well if this boy is as good as you say he is then marrying him is most appreciated child." Mother said. She looked at the boy up and down and smiled. "His body is well equipped with the arms of a hard working man. He has the face of hansom Greek God and his charisma really shows. I am sure he will take good care of our daughter. Please stand up young gentleman."

The boy stood and straitened his black poet shirt. "I assure you; your daughter shall be safe in my arms." His voice was deep and alluring, but I would not admit it aloud. His gaze reached my eyes and penetrated through. The ends of his lips tugged upward slightly into a smirk. His eyes shown amusement and one eyebrow was raised in question.

"Oh' what a lovely thing to say, son of mine." Lady Hyuuga mused. "We shall hold the wedding the day your daughter turns the merry age of eighteen."

"What do you say, daughter?" Father asked me directly. I deliberately paced on the stone ground before stopping abruptly.

Refuse, I shall not. What I thought of was not the matter of this case anymore. Due to the rules, I it was nice and respectful to be obedient. "Very well, I shall marry this man."

"Happy day, very happy day! Our families will now join with their marriage. Call the best cooks, the best musicians, and everything merry!" Father rose up from the chair and commenced to dancing around in circles.

All my joy was now completely dissolved when the boy whom I had forgotten what he was called by walked in my direction and took me by the hand.

"If you do no refuse, please spend time with my beautiful daughter. Get to know her as I would fully appreciate." Father spoke between his dances. The boy nodded his head in approval and soon after, I found my feet moving behind the lad in front of me.

He took me to the castle's garden and we sat upon the fountain of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Her stone figure sat upon a clam and water streamed down the clam's mouth and into the base of the fountain.

Coming back to my surroundings, the boy released my hand but sat dangerously close to my form.

"What is your name?" It was the very first sentence to come to mind.

"Natsume." He leaned in closer and I moved away. My hand rose up in front of his face.

I spoke with coldness. "You should know of this marriage to be a fluke. If it were not to please my father and mother then I would have never consented to be wedded to you."

"And yet in the end you still had consented." Natsume spoke. He grabbed my arm and pulled me even closer, too close. I tried to escape but his grip was far much stronger than the strength I could exert.

"Let me be! Do not speak to me as if you know me well. Your appearance does nothing but disgust my eyes. Go away and let me be for men do not interest me." I spoke with confidence, pure confidence.

"Do not try and fool me for I have wit while you know nothing. A wife to be is your future with me. Hate it so but I care not for refusal." Natsume took a hold of my shoulders and closer he came.

"S-stop this idiocy, I am telling you, you tyrant, my consent was given only to please my father!" Nervousness felt terrible to me. I had never experienced this emotion as I shall not ever again. It made me feel weak and very much powerless.

His lips found its way to mine and pressed ever so softly. How I would hate to admit that his lips were inviting but my mind was set. I loathed this man who found it amusing to take advantage of my virgin lips.

He was first to separate but his rough hands were kept on my shoulders.

I was furious, very furious. I acted out my anger and stood up abruptly. My hand ran across his face and left a red hand print. Proud as I was, I knew soon I would be in deep trouble. His attempt to grab my arm was futile for I pushed him backwards and his body headed straight to the fountain. From head to toe, he was drenched.

The look he kept was very humorous. He was taken aback from the sudden attack that it took him a while to comprehend what I had just done. His eyes were practically bulging as he glanced at me and I could not contain the rumble of laughter coming from my throat.

I know not when I found myself to be drenched as well but I surely knew that the man in the fountain beside me was on my imaginary list of people to murder and he was number one. I pulled my body out of the fountain in order to distance myself from him. The water added extra weight to my dress which clung to my body like adhesive paste.

"Brute, I shall tell my father of your rude behavior! I do not even believe you know any respect for women! How dare you act so terribly brutish?" I shouted. He simply rolled his eyeballs at me and climbed out of the water himself.

"Do not call me brute. My given name is Natsume. Lying is a sin as you will soon know that when you become a nun if you do tell Lord Sakura," he threatened me with a smirk on his visage.

_Cretin_

"Why must you ask to be wedded to me?" I questioned him in all desperation. "Surely I am not a beautiful lady and I act impulsively. We know not the background we have been brought from and I do not intend to hear how such a brute had been born."

"Do you not know I know it to be true? Listen, your face is not beautiful yet it is not the face of an ogre. I chose to marry thee for certain reasons unexplainable at the moment."

A long pause soon followed and tension came after. I did not like the way this situation had been handled and I spoke. "Do you love me?"

He hesitated for a bit, leaving me feeling quite uncertain. "It is the truth when I say; you are interesting. Do not count your luck yet for that may be the only compliment I shall give you," he spoke cockily. It was then my patience had tired and my hands pushed him back into the fountain while my feet took me away from the scene.

_Most definitely a cretin _

"Why is my fair maiden soaked with water? The beautiful gown is now ruined." One of the castle maids trotted towards me as I entered my chamber.

"I blame that wretched man who will soon be my husband. I know not of his plans and his tone irritates me." I responded as the maid began to undress me.

"Do not speak such words about him for I find him to be a fine young gentleman." She gathered my wet gown in her arms and took it out to the bedroom balcony. It was hung outside on a wire which I thought it bad. The air was foul and my dress would only reek of the horrible stench of urine. However, it was not like I held any attachment to it though. I simply disliked gowns.

"A young gentleman he is not! He stole the virginity of my lips! Where are my trousers?" I kneeled onto the rug and opened my wooden dresser. There was no sight of any pair of trousers in them.

"Lady Sakura instructed us maids to rid of any mannish equipment or attire you possess," the maid answered all too honestly.

That mother of mine never ceases to annoy me, her own daughter. One of these days, I will soon erupt and very much retort.

"Is there a gown present?" I asked impatiently. It was not like patience was in my book anyway.

"I will go and ask another maid to fetch a fresh new gown." She hurriedly scampered away and closed the gate behind her.

She arrived a while later with another maid on her trail. Carried in their arms was an expensive gown that contained a silky dress shirt and velvet, front laced, corset with the black skirt flowing out.

"My fair maiden, gaze at the beauty of this gown for it was picked delicately." The maids hung the gown upon my hanger in front of my view.

"The gown does not suit my taste, nor sight. I prefer my trousers to such lady attire." I whipped my hair in their view and turned my head to the side.

"Ay me fair child, why must you act this way. Born a lady I wonder, act a lady shall you. Trousers are the attire of gentlemen; gowns are the attire of ladies. Do not disappoint your parentage the gods have given you." The maid who had spoken to me heaved a sigh of frustration.

"The young gentleman Natsume awaits your arrival. He is as dry as a desert but cold as an arctic. Warm him with love and bring his cold to death." The other maid sat atop my bed with hands intertwined.

"He needs not my love but hatred. The man makes humor of my appearance and comments on my wit." I countered their advice. I would never succumb to such a terrible man who was quick to judge yet not examine his own appearance.

"Is it not you that speaks of your appearance oh so terribly? If I do remember, you had said your face is without beauty nor comparable to your mother. Lend me ears for I know what I speak of. Take this man as your wedded husband and bore him children." Clearly everyone in this household had gone mad.

"I say he let me be and go on his way!" My temper had risen and failure to keep calm shocked the maids so I apologized. "I am truly sorry for the way I speak but I am not sorry for the way I speak of him." It was a poor apology but I did not like to be the appeaser. I loved to aggravate those who aggravated me.

"He is handsome and I am positive the children of my fair maiden shall hold much beauty. Do not speak poorly of your visage for beauty is visible upon your appearance." The first maid turned to the second and said, "Go now fellow maid as I talk sense into this child." Ordered as she was; pleased she wasn't, leaving the room was following rules and went she did.

I arose from my bed and walked up to my lengthy mirror. I felt awfully tired of this conversation. "My beauty does not show so stop this nonsense and help me with that gown."

The maid nodded and made her way behind me to reach for the gown. "Might I say the coming of age is near? A month perhaps I shall add. When the day comes, my fair maiden will be the age of eighteen. When the day comes, my fair maiden will become a bride."

"Sadly it will be," was all I could muster to say.

I found my way back down the castle steps and into the dining room I went. Mother and Father seemed to be in a deep conversation with Lord Hyuuga and Lady Hyuuga while the stealer of my lips virginity sat on my seat with a smirk. He spotted my appearance and immediately coughed into his hand to attract the attention of Mother and Father towards him.

"Here enters Mikan," he spoke my given name which gave me terrible chills.

Mother turned to me with her arms wide open. She dashed over to me and gave my body a tight hug. Suffocation from her large bosoms soon made me gasp for the air in which I did not like to breathe in. The stench was just too horrible to compromise with but the situation begged for a life force.

"Mother, why are you filled with such happiness?" I asked her with curiosity.

"Mikan, my wonderful child, your father had made the decision to allow visitation of the Sakura household." My breathing halted and my body was as frozen as an ice block. "The dashing, soon to be husband, will assimilate himself into our abode and make his way into your heart."'

"M-mother, why make an agreement such as this? It would be well for him to be off on his way." I retorted back. "And you must take time to think! It would be very improper for the boy to live in the abode of a woman he is not wedded to!"

"It is a brilliant agreement!" Lord Hyuuga chimed. "I see not a wrong but an opening to allow my son and you to become close."

I began to feel discomfort in my head and my feet felt like wobbly twigs. I felt obtuse and numb at a basic knowledge I had gained out of this. Natsume was quiet; very quiet. A perforate expression was plastered onto his face. It amazed me how he could have such a face that seemed amused at one second but then uncaring at the next. I wondered why he took notice of me, I Mikan Sakura, the very mannish child born to be a lady, a wife.

It was infuriating to know of my Father and Mother's haste decisions. They always seemed to do something to make my mind go crazy. At that moment, sadness was the only emotion I felt. This is when I knew it to be just the beginning of my torture.

* * *

**A/n: EDIT VERSION.**

From,

ME


	3. A Light of Hope

**A/n: I am so sorry for taking so long to finally upload this chapter. After almost going through a serious writer's block, my new BETA helped me to get back on track. **

**I dedicate this chapter to **Prose Vanity **for helping me finally complete this chapter. **

**So people like the MRE better than RE so I decided to keep it modernized for better and easier read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. **

* * *

**Duos: A light of Hope**

After eating my evening lunch, I had resided to my chamber in a hurry to get away from Natsume and my parents comments about the wedding. The sudden bond among the three disturbed me and the discussion of the wedding date gave me chills. Two months were too short epochs and as every day went by, weariness in me grew. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my jewel encrusted hairbrush. While brushing my hair, the thought of Natsume in my home ran through my mind. It disturbed me greatly to find the man I hated the most in my territory. The only sanctuary I had left was my chamber for it was the only place I could go and have peace of mind.

As I continued to brush my lengthy hair, the chamber metal handle hit the door's wood. Believing it was Natsume who had come to disturb me; I slammed the brush on my dresser and ran to the door. I opened it and shouted, "Why, I say, does disturbing me with your presence bring you much…" I quickly held my tongue seeing that the one who witnessed my harsh treatment was not Natsume.

"Oh' so you do not want me in your home? I can go now and never come back." The one I had yelled at said. Her familiar combed raven hair was very prominent against her pale complexion. She appeared to be angelic with no wounds present on her pale skin. Her violet eyes had shown a strange mixture between warmth and coldness. She was small yet strong, she was my dear friend Hotaru.

"I am truly sorry Hotaru for the way I have behaved, such treatment was not meant for you. Please do enter my chamber." I pulled her along and sat her on my soft bed then walked back to close the door.

"When have you taken a liking to holler at me?" her emotionless voice spoke but I could not find the strength to answer.

I tiredly paced around my chamber as Hotaru began working on a contraption. Always working on a project she was and I could never comprehend what they were for. I stopped my pacing and sat on my wardrobe chair with a sigh that escaped my mouth. The engagement was the only subject I could pay much attention to and at this young age, marriage would do no good.

It had been a while when I could not take any silence and groaned loudly. My friend, it seemed, paid no mind to my trifles. Half the time I've been with her lately she merely stared at me in exasperation, the rest she spent in complete stony silences.

"Ay me… Hotaru, why must I be married to that man? He speaks as if I am not his equal and yet, I am just as a strong man as he may ever be! For goodness' sake, I might even be more than half the man he could ever be, should he wish to even _be _a proper man."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at me and continued her work. "You know," I began slowly, "how does one invite you into their castle when you show hostility? I wholeheartedly give you the gowns I own for your profits because I know how you find it pleasing to sell them. Why must you need to ignore my words?"

"Because, such attentions should not be given to you. How may I come to listen when all you speak is purely of your husband? You know I'm not one for romantic discussions, let alone _your _air-brained romantic discussions," said she in an irritated voice.

I could only scoff. "I believe 'romantic' may have to be the worst word you could ever have put to use. We could never be anything like it. For all I care about, he is the world's greatest arse and romance is definitely something he may never comprehend with his pride and inconceivable arrogance _and_ his disdain for the lives of others."

Hotaru spared me a scrutinizing glance. "How could you speak so decidedly of his character when you have not even known him for a fortnight? To call him insensitive for the worries of others certainly isn't courteous, so much so that should anyone other than me hear you speak those words, they may instantly call you a blasphemous child of demons. Which I don't believe you are, no matter how unbearably dense and stupid you may appear to be."

"For a best friend you certainly are not one for kinder words! You could at least take my side instead of defending that half-troll," I cried out dispassionately, clumsily flopping down on the bed beside her. "If he could not find it in him to respect and at least show a little amount of decadence for his own wife, how much more so to people with whom his relations are nonexistent? And besides, he wears this selfish air in the manner of his walking that quite obviously screams out to all who can see him that he _clearly_ despises those with low connections."

With utmost indifference she pursued her work, only saying, "Well, you'd have to be the proud wife. I daresay you do not have any choice over the matter anymore, being nothing more than a female. You might as well play the role well instead of wasting futile efforts in trying to discredit the man whom everybody looks up to. You should at least be flattered a man of such good standing would wish to marry you. If I were that man, I would never have dared."

"Again with the flattering words."

"Well, what do you expect to do about it?"

I scoffed again and held my head high. "I shall see to it that the wedding is suspended."

She looked mightily surprised. "And how will this task be accomplished? Have you not already lost all sense in that mind of yours which you claim to be filled with knowledge?" She snared her teeth at me. Should I have done the same? Certainly not for that girl could be a Wiccan and announce a curse on my household.

Closing my eyelids, in and out came my deep breaths which gave me comfort. In my mind, many solutions were running about but one received my full attention. I quickly stood up and walked to the door of the chamber. Already waiting outside was my personal maid of assistance. "I need my feather pen and a scroll." I ordered and the order was followed.

She had come back with both items and a small glass bottle of ink. I retrieved them and hurried away to my dresser.

_Salutations,_

_It brings me great joy to announce you shall be paid in heaps of coins if a favor is completed. Although in the past we have been through difficulties, I seek your help to destroy my marriage. A wife in just a few I may be and sadly, these are the actions of my father. I may be married to a man who causes me distress and I am in desperate need to resolve this ordeal. I beg your pardon; announce your invite to the castle guards so that you shall be given access to my abode. Bring with you wisdom of advice and encouragement as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sakura Mikan_

"What art the reason you act a way to send a letter such as this? Stop this cretinism and abide Lord Sakura." Hotaru advised. Tittering too much, I found it hard to respond until she had smacked the back of my head with the contraption she held upon.

My hand had found its way to the back of my head and rubbed it smoothly. "A very painful gesture you have taken against me. You shall be named a wolf in sheep's clothing for the way you accuse me is terrible. Are you not the one who builds contraptions like a man?"

"There ought to be no difference. I am the same as you. It is probably the greatest thing that holds us both together after all. Now hurry up and order that maid of yours to fetch me a chicken leg and the soup placed aside. And don't forget the crab roe."

"You may not feast in my chamber." I said in disapproval. She looked at me with a look that only had the meaning of trouble. Giving up, I scrolled up the letter, sealed it with a candle's wax coating, and gave it to the castle messenger. "I'll have her bring up the food here."

She merely smiled at me before I closed the chamber doors.

* * *

**/Next Morning/**

Whether it was the wine, or the many heavy drinks I had drunk (all of which I know not the name of), I came to the conclusion that I will never submit to drink bounteous amounts of the cups ever again. I had retired to my bedroom chamber earlier than the time my post wedding celebration had ended. After the maids had dressed me in a silky white gown, I climbed atop my curtained bed and sunk into the duck feather filled pillows.

The sun in the horizon had shone and the warmth of its light had awoken me from my slumber. I opened my eyes only to find my body set in a position I had no memory of adjusting to. A foreign arm rested around my waist and the breath, which gave off the scent of wine, brushed against my neck. Immediately removing the arm that belonged to the stranger, I sat up and climbed out of my bed. The intruder was the same man to whom I was to be wed - my future husband Natsume.

I reached for my slipper and attacked him at the head, an action that had caused him to awaken from his slumber and fall out of the bed. "What is the matter with you, wench!" he shouted.

I gasped loudly then let out the angry breath I held. So much for courtesy and manners, this rogue had better sort out his attitude! And to think I shall marry him in months' time! "Shall I say I gave you no consent to enter my chamber? How dare you call me a wench when you yourself are a tyrant?"

"I need no consent for your parentage had given me this chamber," he hissed and slowly lifted himself up.

I kept my gaze on his figure as he made way to the chamber pots. Fast I went to reach him and grabbed him by his arm. "Out, out I say! Leave this chamber at once, you fool!" He pulled his arm from my reach and shook his head down at me.

"This is my chamber as well," said he simply. "And to call me a fool will not do, for if I am a fool myself, then where does that place you, m'lady?"

"And those are the words of a gentleman, Sire?"

I raised a twitching eyebrow at him and folded my arms if only to ignore the insult he had just uttered. Truly no man could ever be as rude as him. "Does it please you, then, to use the chamber pot right where I may gaze?" I asked him.

"And does it please you to gaze upon my body?" He countered. Glare hard was my option and it was what took.

"Do not use such mockery against me." My fists were clenched and ready to knock the noggin of the man who smirked with pleasure. "Gather your attire and leave my presence before…" Pausing for a while, I could not bring to mind a witty comeback which would be followed with an insult.

Natsume yawned as if he were mocking me once again and gazed down at my form. "What can you do as a female? I have power over you and your father's consent, as well as your mother."

Ladylike it most certainly was not, but growling was what came as a response. I know not why I had taken this path, the path of disobedience, but clear it was that I may never be a lady. I stomped upon his foot and swung my hand where it always seemed to land, on his visage. I lifted the chamber pot and threatened to throw its contents on his body if he refused my request for him to exit the chamber.

Away he went as quick as a horse and the door was closed soon after.

_Knock Knock._

The sound of the door's metal handle echoed throughout the area. I hurriedly walked to the door and opened it. Outside was Natsume once again. "For what matter have you the need to discuss yet again? I thought I had rid of you... or have you come back for further nuisance of my inferiority over the all-powerful males?" I icily said.

"I need my clothes for you left me out in the nude," he answered. I turned back around to fetch his trousers and poet shirt quickly then threw the two into his face and shut the door closed.

/

The garden door was opened and out came myself and a person who claimed to be assisting me for the day. However, whatever he was doing gave me a terrible headache. I gave off a dangerous aura, being upset about earlier at daybreak. How could that buffoon enter my room when I had specifically requested the maid to bolt up my door? Whatever bewitchery he had used against her would never work on me and I would be sure to keep that promise.

"I see no reason for you to follow me around like a mule… but then again, you do have the appearance of one." I turned around and frowned at the same man who continues to pester me.

"I find it interesting how you can repeatedly insult my appearance yet not even gaze at yours. Your words do no harm to me in any way." Natsume said. Why must he have a countering attack whenever I speak rudely of him? Never mind that, he is no match for me and soon I would be rid of him.

"Leave me alone and do not come further." I firmly said. He ignored me as always and came closer so that I was in the reach of his arm. "Do you not listen at all? You are one stubborn person who dares pass himself off as a gentleman. I'm quite certain that once you're stripped off of your mask you'll be repulsive to a degree that even pigs could look better than you."

"And you are one stubborn boy who tries to act as if you were a woman." He countered once again. "Which, now that I come to think of it, might actually be true, given the lack of a healthy bosom bestowed unto you by the gods?"

The ghastly mule! How dare he inflict such perverseness on me! "Mock my words and I will see to it that this _will_ be the last breath you take. I am no boy as you can see by just one glance! You look more feminine than even I." I smirked proudly while cheering inside my mind.

"Oh, so you say I have the beauty of a female? I shall take that as a compliment for I am well received in this kingdom." He smirked back at me and leaned forward. His face hovered inches away from mine that I couldn't help but turn away my visage.

"Do not come any closer or I will be forced to do rash things against you." I stepped back as he continued to come closer.

"Step further away and you will fall," he warned me. I saw no reason to pay heed to him for all he wanted was to taunt me.

I had then realized that what was said happened to be true and my heel caused my whole body to tumble backwards. The worst case was the rose bush behind me which would cause me much pain. I closed my eyelids in fright, waiting to feel the coming pain that seemed to take a while. An arm wrapped itself around my frame and pulled me up.

What a shock it was to see my savior be Natsume after opening my eyelids. He looked down at my hazel eyes with worry, and confusion of some sort, all of which surprised me even more. Immediately I looked down and glared at my feet for tumbling over a rock.

"Look up," Natsume's voice commanded. I looked up with hesitation and tried to keep focus of his nostrils and not his crimson eyes.

Fate must be against me, for the moment my focus wavered, I found myself looking up straight into those very eyes and what I saw displeased me more; he had a look of gloating triumph on his face now.

"Since I have protected you, I believe I deserve a reward."

"And what reward may that be?" I asked with uncertainty.

"A kiss upon your lips is what I want." My eyes widened in surprise and I shook my head no.

"I will never set my lips upon yours nor ever grant you such lewd rewards!" I placed my palms on his chest and did all I could to push him backwards but he was much stronger than me. His hold had tightened on my waist, boldly placing his thumb and forefinger on my chin. My head was lifted so that his gaze could penetrate through mine. This I might say would be the most unexpected moment of my entire life line.

I pushed my lips back into my mouth, in hopes of not allowing his to touch mine while it still had an ounce of innocence left. His expression changed and soon after, he brought the hand that held my chin to my cheeks, pressing in. His touch happened to be very painful! My cheeks were dented in which forced my lips to push back out. "S-stop this nonsense now!" I shouted as loud as my voice could travel. My hands tried their best to push him back but it was futile. His lips had touched mine roughly and after having a fill, he left them afterwards with a bruise on my bottom lip.

He let me go as I moved my hand toward my lip. On my finger I saw blood, blood which gave off the scent of copper. Instantly my senses ran away from me. I could not fathom what this man has just done to me, how he has violated me in such a way as I could never have imagined in my entire life. I had to run away, and run away I quickly did. I had reached father's headquarters and entered the room with tiny sobs escaping.

"My daughter, what bring ye here with such a sorrowful look?" Father asked. He walked towards me and held my head in his chest.

"It is that man you chose for me to marry. He forced himself upon me and bruises my lips. Blood appears father, blood! How can I marry an abusive man who does not know any morals, his parentage know none themselves?" I hid my head into his chest and continued to weep.

He relinquished his hold on me and the anger I saw in his eyes did no good to my nerves.

"Dare you say such insults to the household?" Father said in his booming voice. Whenever it comes to anger, Father would often use a voice such as he is as of now.

I looked up at him in confusion as to why he would be angry at me. "I would never say horrible insults to this household."

"Then why must you insult that gentleman?" He asked angrily.

"For he is not of this household! I could never marry him for all means necessary! I beseech your grace, do not allow this man to hurt me, your daughter, as such a way. I find him utterly repulsive with the way he insults me." I tried to reason out.

Father pushed me back with much force that I had fallen onto the stone ground. Immediately, my back and hip scorched with pain, which seemed to take effect on my other limbs.

"Should you ever announce such bold statements while a female, I will disown you. You will marry that man, dare I say, I command you to do so! Do not disgrace the family by turning away from your engagement, for I will not let it slip past."

He turned back around and I knew he was in search of his whip. I knew this would occur… it had already happened so many times. It was then the insipidity of my actions hit me. Why had I not entered my chamber instead? Simple, my impulsive behavior caused me to be in this situation.

By the time he had found his whip, I was making my way out of the quarters but he caught me and slashed my arm. I cried out in pain and yet he seemed to have not heard a thing. "Stop it Father, I'm sorry but please do not allow me to marry that man! I can never be happy and forever resent you as my own father if you wish for my sadness!"

"That man will soon be your husband and you shall be his wife, you insolent child!" He slashed once again but this time, the whip had struck my back.

My breath, caught in my throat, caused me to cough as I wept. "Father please spare me, but I do not want part in this marriage!"

Before he could hit me once again, mother had made her appearance and saved me.

"What are you doing you old gaffer? The child does not deserve this punishment, let alone be punished by you! Let her be placed in the punishment room and sit, pray not slash at her delicate skin!" Mother looked into the eyes of father. It was bad to look at my father while he was upset but only mother could calm him down.

Father threw the whip aside and drew in a deep breath. "That child acts as if she were a man!" His finger pointed accusingly at me. I looked down in shame for I could not say anything at the moment. I stood up and left the quarters, hoping to escape my father's tension. After that beating, I knew now my place in this world. I was just a weak lady who may never become a man and be free.

* * *

In my chamber I sat upon my bed, beside me was a dagger with the point of a needle. Having thought many situations through, I could only decide it was best to do away with my life. I could never allow myself to marry Natsume. Daring was I, yet, I was clear what the result would be.

Taking the dagger in my right hand, I carefully folded my fingers around the handle and positioned it right at my heart. I could not move for fear overcame me. It was overbearing my mind and causing my great distress. What if the dagger were not to pierce through? What would become of me? I sighed; releasing all tension pent up and moved forward.

"What are you doing?" A voice called. I dropped the dagger from shock and turned to the owner of the voice. It was him…the one man who I did not wish to see.

Why did he always make appearances at the wrong moments? It would have been better if were mere second late. He might just be considered the perpetrator of my death, and by then perhaps my father shall see the sense he failed to see a while ago.

"It is not any of your concern." I muttered.

His expression was blank and I could not stop feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"It seems to me that you had tried to cancel yourself from this world," he stated. I could not respond but only turned away. His form was not visible but I could hear the light taps of his feet coming near the bed. The anger throbbed painfully in my veins, and the pain only mortified me even more. I could not even move.

"What will you do now?" I whispered, knowing he was listening. "You've done what you wanted to do, what you wanted to achieve. I am now made to follow you and I could not dare go against my father's will should I wish to. I am going to be your wife. You shall have free reign over me and my actions, you shall hold me on a leash and forever deem me as nothing more than your faithful servant. I shall be your woman, I will be your slave and I shall follow you to the grave..."

I felt the bed sink from behind me but I cared not. The tears had found their way out, and any moment I shall be crying my heart out.

Before I could gather myself I felt his breath against my neck, just as before, but this time it had no scent. They blew in uneven gaps, the air warm, raising goose bumps on my nape. His arms wrapped securely around my waist. Just then I felt the aura, the presence, of something other than the man I had come to loathe, and I couldn't help but wonder, was this really Natsume?

A strange wave of safety weaved itself over me.

"I'm sorry," suddenly he spoke.

Those words went straight to my heart, and I could not stop the tears brimming out my eyes. I had to cover my soft weeps with my hand in order for them not to echo through the room.

"I really hate you," was all my voice could manage to croak out.

"I know," came his reply.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. The Meeting

**I am so sorry for the long time it took me to upload this chapter…again. I'll try my best to upload faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters. **

**~!Thanks for the reviews!~**

* * *

**Tres: The Meeting**

No, torture would not be the appropriate word. _Merciless suffering_, although two words, fit the description. Twas not the fact that my bed would have another occupant, but the idea whereas I would abide the rules. There was nothing I could find pleasing about this arrangement, and yet, I could say no more. How I wish I were a man at times so that I could escape and be free! I loathed the long tight gowns that caused me great discomfort. As honest as I could be, those gowns were not necessary and all they did was cause excretion to rise on my skin.

It was a wonder how women during the early ages lived through such disgraceful roles. Nursing wounds and carrying the disenchant diseases. Behaving as a mother and a slave to her husband was terrible. Much work in the castle was to be done if the woman was not brought up from a noble family.

Lucky was I to be born from a wealthy family. Hope was all I could cling to and what I hoped for was my happiness…

/

"Fix the hem of her gown and fasten ribbons around her waist." Mother instructed the Nurse and the first maid as she gazed sternly at me. Her anger had not subsided but had only risen to a level in which no brave man could tame her. The redness of her face glowed with frustration and the rushed pacing of her slipper-covered feet meant thoughts, horrible, horrible thoughts.

I had no knowledge of any decision made which would confirm my destiny. Mother and Father discussed such matters silently whenever, nearby, I would appear. My patience was thinning to a strand which could effortlessly tear apart and if such thing were to occur, my own frustration would break free from its cage.

The one I had sent for had chosen not to appear this day and the days itself were coming and going by quickly. Although wariness in me continued to live, an uneasy emotion overcame me whenever Natsume was in my presence. No, love was most definitely not a suggestion; it was a confusing emotion in which my actions would contradict how I believe to feel for the gentleman. May it be so that gentleman still was not his definite meaning? I calculated for him to be a suspicious man as I had seen him lurking about the castle grounds.

"This shall not be another time whereas my instructions will not enter that thick mind of yours, child!" Mother's voice rose. I winced at the volume which reached my eardrums and caused me to fidget. "Never have I ordered you to do one too many favors! This may be once whereas giving me your attention is _strictly_ needed and all your attention is what I ask for."

Certainly that was a misstatement for all she ever spoke of were orders and often they were in my direction. "Marrying that man seems to not remind you of another favor," bravely I spoke. "Wearing such gowns and being rid of my equipment is in your favor… _mother_."

Mother puffed out a breath and closed her eyelids slowly. Her hands fanned her face as if it were very humid in the room. "Wherever have you learned such unruly behavior? Spoken words which only direct back to your parentage is not acceptable!"

Gentleness was most definitely not my definite description, for all I believed as of then was to interrupt Mother. "Marriage is not acceptable to I! And why shall I spend my years preparing feasts, nurturing children, and pleasing my husband? A woman, I say, is not what I have chosen to be. A woman is what you have forced me to become, with rights that do not exist. In all honesty, mother, I speaketh." Anger had clouded my mind and it was a terrible feeling. Bitterness and distrust against my parentage was all I could hold onto as of the moment.

Her eyes bore through mine as if it were a joust whereas whosoever tore their gaze would be pinned. Nostrils flared and ears twitched, it was then certain that the both of us had one thought in mind.

Her eyes had closed once again and a tiresome sigh escaped her lips. Her next words had left even the maid and Nurse speechless. "According to your father, punishment would only straighten you. Remorse is all I feel, and as of now, I most certainly agree that you may never be a child of_ mine_."

Nurse had gasped and the needle the maid held strongly onto had tumbled to the ground.

That was when I knew I was one to feel remorse.

As mother exited the chamber, my knees gave away and I dropped onto the stone floor. The breath entrapped in my throat disabled me to breathe properly.

What wrong had I done? Why did the renaissance want to dispose of me? Where were the wanted answers which choose to hide away from me?

All the questions ran greatly in my mind. My body shook vibrantly but yet, even the slightest tear had chosen not appear. I was weak to weep and contain any further happiness.

I felt strong arms upon my small shoulders and gazed up. There was Natsume with uneasiness plastered on his visage. He lowered himself to my level and sighed before the feeling of warmth overcame me once his arms surrounded my frame.

It was not inviting nor was it to my comfort.

Quickly, I pushed his body away and arose. I frowned displeasingly at his shock and folded my arms.

"I beg your pardon; do not believe your embrace will be a solution to my troubles. Your mere presence troubles me so and your company only causes Mother and Father to be angered. When may it be that your parentage will retrieve you for if you are not away from this castle, I **shall** escape," I spoke with my eyes away from his view.

He arose and frowned as well. His fists were clenched tightly and his anger had risen. He stepped away and leaned against my dresser.

"You are not one to discuss such matters with me when trouble is all I receive," he paused and stepped closer to me until I were trapped between his arms. "Coping with situations as such is a wise thing to do. Neither do I want your childish arguments nor your say in this marriage. Follow what I speak of and you may never reach harm."

I was not frightened but unacceptably nervous. I gazed hard at him and pushed his arms to the side then said, "Truly… you are mysterious and I… I loathe it.

/

"Hold still Milady or the needle will prick at your skin," said Nurse apprehensively.

I mutter an apology and sighed tiredly to myself. Standing in the same position far too long caused an ache in by back and sore feet.

"Why do you not stop removing your attention from this world and answer?" Natsume spoke. He glanced at me with those crimson eyes, and then returned to his scroll.

I scoffed lightly and held onto my bedpost while Nurse tied the waist ribbon.

"I see no reason for you to disrupt the peaceful aura here. Go along and play with those imaginary friends I often see you in deep conversation with." I snorted in a way which was very disturbing to the head maid for she shot me a displeased look and turned to my wardrobe.

Natsume smirked at me and said, "Pardon me, fair maiden; have you not mistaken me for yourself? It seems to me you consider speaking with no one in sight a normal behavior." He raised his eyebrow at me.

Baring my teeth, I turned around hurriedly and trotted to his side. "How so, may it be that such false knowledge would come to your mind? If only Nurse and the maid were not present, I would shut that foul mouth of yours!" I said in a hushed tone. "In the presence of a woman, a man should not be observant of her gown fitting." I hissed.

"My mouth is foul you say, but is it the truth you speaketh? Afore you had taken a liking to my inviting lips and your cheeks had become scarlet," manically he grinned.

"It is the truth I speak of!" I gasped, "How may I ever come to take you as my wedded husband when your scornful actions are not viewed? Those words you speak of are nothing but mere fables!" A scowl was then present on my visage.

He only shook his head as a response and pulled my arm down so that I was at his leverage. His face traveled closer to my own and stopped just a couple inches away. His other hand followed suit to the back of my head and his mouth found its way to my ear. I shivered in disgust and prepared to escape but his hold only tightened.

"Another time around I say this to you, following the rules would be the right decision. Never shall you know who may be speculating you. Anyone, remember, could be the culprit." He whispered softly as his warm breath brushed against my ear.

Pulling my arm away, I looked down at him questionably. Whatever the meaning was for his statement, I would have to prepare for any consequences soon.

Just when Mother had reentered the chamber, Natsume pulled me into an embrace. Mistaking it for a greater meaning, she rejoiced and suggested that Natsume could take me to town and feast at the taverns.

Still unwary from Mother's statement earlier, I took one long breath then spoke up. "M-May I be accompanied by my dear friend Hotaru? I am a bit uncertain around my soon Husband and my friend can assist me in my needs. Disturbing Natsume with such trifling complaints can be tiresome and Hotaru is one to succumb to I." I pleaded. It took her awhile before she had agreed and pushed me to the screen.

My torturous soon husband and I made eye contact, he smirking and I glaring. He had only made matters worse, but surely those were his full intentions. He gathered his scroll and dismissed himself from the chamber, most likely to read in the garden.

* * *

After my dress fitting, I was told to leave the castle immediately with Hotaru and exit the grounds with Natsume along. We reached town and entered a small poorly built tavern.

"Never have I had such a delicacy as this." Hotaru said as she took another bite out of her meal which had been ordered delightfully. "What is this?" she asked the one who had prepared the whole feast.

"It is fresh eel," the cook answered. I scrunched my nose in disgust for the idea of eating such a meal was disturbing. I never was one to eat sea creatures, especially 'delicacies' made by filthy cooks. This was a reason why I disliked my surroundings and often kept myself prisoner in my chamber.

"Will you not order a meal? I am sure that body of yours needs meat to add on more weight." Natsume asked me in a hysterical tone. I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my hands onto my lap.

"Whether you are calling me rawboned, bovine or unbeautiful, I care not. Insult me all you want but I shall not listen to that voice of yours."

He placed his elbow onto the table (not a proper manner to follow) and rested his cheek on his knuckles. Those tantalizing, crimson eyes never left mine. My every movement was looked upon, his never wavering eyes kept me unfocused. I gazed at my lap in irritation while scooting closer to Hotaru whom gobbled the meal down without so much as being ladylike.

Slightly I frowned and turned to face Natsume. "You need not to gaze at me for this whole while." I stood up and grabbed my satchel in a hurry. "Now if you would so much as excuse me, I would like to leave this mediocre environment."

He stood up as well and followed me out, to my dismay. Hotaru sat in her chair, very much enjoying her meal and ignored us as we left the area. I wanted to shout her name to get attention from her but then I decided it would not be wise. There were too many gentlemen roaming around the tavern and they would take it as a threat when one female would not act as a gentlewoman she was.

**A couple minutes later…**

To say I did not like Natsume accompanying myself would not be the complete truth but then it would not be a complete lie. His rude remarks had ceased and his voice wasn't heard through my ears, mainly because I refused to listen. He walked beside me with one arm dangling at his side while the other kept a hold of his sword. His sword, it was strange as to why he would carry such a dangerous weapon especially around this part of the kingdom. Almost all peace was kept and no one would dare start a tussle. If such tussles were to occur, the one whom began a fracas would have punishment determined by the King.

The king, no one spoke of him for he was a scary man. There were many canards spoken of the entire royal family I would often hear. There was not a soul who had seen the face of the possible heir of the kingdom because the king never allowed his child to appear.

Many believed that the king had a daughter who would appear at the royal tower during the night. There were others whom believed the mysterious child to be a son who appeared as a female because of the queen. The queen herself was very much loved but also had a secret that the patronage of the kingdom would speak of daily. Many thought she held the face of her husband and very little accused her of marrying a man who could be of the same parentage. As disturbing as that fable could be, I could never see both royals being of the same kin.

"How long do you plan to stay in a frozen state?" Natsume's voice spoke out. He was waving his hand in my view to catch my attention.

I found myself blinking a couple times before turning to Natsume. Clearly he was irritated but he held back any possible oncoming insults.

"Oh' sorry. Just in slight daze I was but now my attention is here. What matter do we need to sort out?" I asked as I started walking to the market.

"We need to send out the invitation scrolls for the wedding, as a request from your mother," explained Natsume. I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I see no reason for the distributions so early." I said in disagreement. "It is not as if the wedding itself were important."

"The wedding is in no less than two months, your mother wants preparations done in time and I have already agreed." He narrowed his eyes at me when I had ostensibly listened as I glanced at my surroundings time to time. "I suggest you listen for this information is needed in that mind of yours… if you can contain it all."

I hissed at him with my eyes narrowed as well. "Hope, I say, that your eyes might as well be open as you sleep for I will strike you hard! I have said this more than once and I shall say it again; never may I marry a man like you. I shall not be forced to be a wife nor a slave!" I turned away in order to run but the female civilian walking in front of us had abruptly turned around as well and landed on the soiled ground. I hurriedly offered and hand as a kind gesture. The civilian took my hand but as I was pulling her up, she pulled back and had me land face first on the ground.

I sat up quickly and glared with all my might. "What is the matter with you? My gown is soiled and as of now, Mother's anger will double!" I shouted at the female.

She glared back at me and scoffed. "Why shall I allow my dress to be soiled and yours to be clean? You had knocked me onto the ground so the same must have been done to you! I say we are even now."

I brought myself from the ground with my hands and quickly brushed my dress. This action was not wise for the marks had only grown. The maiden on the ground rose as well and folded her arms. She sneered at me and rolled her eyes.

"You, my dear, are no gentlewoman! You… you… you hobbit! I hope a lady is not what you believe yourself to be!" I spoke. Natsume behind me had snorted and turned away when the female gazed at him.

The female tapped her foot on the dirt ground and shook her head. "I see not a reason to continue this argument." She glanced at me then returned to Natsume. "That man you are with, I wish for you to leave him. Your frame does not complete his and your mannish behavior you contain is horrible. Even so, your bosoms are not even bosoms of a female."

My eyebrows knitted and my annoyance had only grown larger. Whoever this female was, I would see to it that the castle dungeon would become her new home.

"My frame is just as I was born with. Do not insult it for your large bosoms are viewed as bags of sagging sand." I glared. Exhaling a breath, she lifted her hand to my cheek but another hand had grabbed hers. I turned around and looked towards Natsume who looked past me and to the female.

"Let her be and go on your way," sternly he said then threw her hand aside.

The female feigned a cough and glared in my direction. "Why are you accompanying this ogre? Surely your anger had not subsided and you had chosen her for your pleasure? An apology is what I had sent yet you chose not to lend me your ears!" she shouted in a shrill tone.

Confused was I and I turned to Natsume for answers but his gazed was firmly planted on the female.

"What is it that she speaketh?" I asked him. He ignored my words and narrowed his eyes but it seemed as if it were not directed to her but the ground itself.

"Behave thyself and leave these grounds." He proceeded to step closer to the female and lowered his head. Small whispers were heard but I could not determine the words. Frustration was what I felt and I wanted to take my slipper and hurl it at the ignorant man and his lady friend.

Groaning, I turned around and headed back to the castle. Soon after, light footsteps were heard behind me.

I appeared at the castle in what seemed to be hours, Natsume still at my side. He had not asked about my condition, or assisted me nicely in the small quarrel. A _true_ gentleman, indeed! He had not even glanced my way!

I entered the castle, properly avoiding mother on my journey to my chamber. If she were to see the catastrophic mess of my dress, she would have my head! I started to rid my body of the unsightly dress, but to my surprise, Natsume was laying upon the bed, watchingme! I gasped loudly and covered myself with the dress.

"Have you no manners, boy? You do not stare at a lady in her undressed state!" I narrowed my eyes. He rolled his eyes and scoffed, "With your figure, you could have very easily fooled me." I stomped over to him, seething. "I'll have you know that I am a woman of beauty and I have arcs at my hips!" He rolled his eyes and looked away, but did not continue to answer me.

He gathered himself on the side of the bed to which I rested on. Hurriedly, I pulled on my nightgown (the only one mother had left) and climbed atop my bed. I tried to push him to the unaccompanied side but his large body resisted my push. He turned and glared at me. "What, I ask, are you doing?" he said with irritation. His face was illuminated by only the moonlight, but I could not remember having turned the lights off. I contained a blush, seeing him so tired and his eyes so soft made him look like an entire different person.

I kept myself strong and gazed straight at him with hard eyes. "My_ dear_, you are resting on my comfortable area!" Aggravation was his expression as he contemplated whether to move aside or lift my arms from his body. He finally mumbled lowly and moved to the other side.

In the dark hours, I rested further away on the bed as I could, but I could not slumber with the thoughts of my future in my mind. How could I possibly be at ease when every waking moment of my life would be decided by my parentage? Still, the visitor had not arrived and the only way to leave the marriage was if I were to escape and disguise myself as a man.

* * *

**/Next Morning/**

Morn had begun and my rest had not reached my eyes. Natsume lifted himself off the bed and walked to the already warm bath the maid had set for he and I.

Sub sequentially, I removed the blanket from my body and walked to the wardrobe, pulling out my wash cloth and herbs then walked to the bath which was now open. As I began to remove my nightgown attire, Natsume, who was fully clothed, had shown himself behind the screen. Clumsily, I slipped on the wet path and tumbled into the bath.

I could hear his snickers as desperately, I climbed out of the bath. I coughed out the liquid that disabled my proper breathing and threw my wash cloth at Natsume which he caught at ease.

"Even at morn you chose to cause accidents." He smirked improperly.

"What is it that you need?" hoarsely I said.

Pausing for a second, he gazed at my state which caused his disturbing smirk to grow wider. Realizing what he gazed upon, I covered my chest and turned the opposite direction but sadly, I could not cover the small blush that rose on my cheeks. Oh' how I wanted to leave the scenery before he could even catch a glimpse of my expression but if I were to turn around, he would be satisfied. And satisfaction was what I did not want him to gain.

I acted hurriedly and dropped myself into the bath with my back still in view and my nightgown attached to my skin.

"D-do not enter this screen or... I-I will so much as order the castle guard to harm you." I hesitantly spoke aloud then lowered myself into the bath.

"Are you bathing in your night attire? Your mother will be upset and I am positive that you wish not for your Mother's anger," he said in a humiliating tone.

"I do as I please. Now, retrieve whatever you are searching for and leave this chamber at once. I do not want your lewd intentions lurking about and destroying my environment." I firmly said then lifted the herbs from the stone ground and applied them to the bath. I could feel his presence behind me and his gaze still on my form. "Leave now so I can bathe in peace, Natsume. I see not the reason why you continue to stay in place and bother me so." I said once his stay had exceeded over my limit.

"There appears to be whip lash marks visible through your nightgown," he murmured softly.

I turned to him and gazed at him blankly. "Who may be at fault that I am given these marks, I wonder?" His eyebrows had joined together and his lips were formed into a tight line. I returned to my bath and look down at my palms. "Just go and I will not speak of any further insults," quietly I said.

He sighed before walking away. I knew he was soon gone after the chamber door had closed and the chamber itself was silent. I removed my nightgown entirely and threw it above my shoulder, onto the ground then lifted the cloth which was placed on the ground as well. Scrubbing myself entirely, my foot had hit an object in the bath. I felt around in the water and lifted what seemed to be a stone, a red stone in fact. I held onto it tightly and placed it on the bath table then lifted myself from the bath to dry my body and await the maid's arrival.

/

"Where art thy maiden? My patience has only grown weaker and I cannot wait any longer." I spoke aloud to myself as I tore through the belongings of my new bedroom mate. No longer could I tolerate the presence of Natsume and keep my emotions under a mask. His mere being caused me much irritation even by a slight glance, and the way those foul lips of his stretched into a smirk made me moonstruck. He only contributed in reminding me of my position which lead back to the awful and very constricting dresses.

I sighed in relief while gazing at a pair of trousers which belonged to Natsume. They were lengthy and wide in size but a dagger could cut through the material and the trusted Nurse would assist me.

My chamber door opened and in came my visitor I had been waiting tiredly for. She removed her robe and tossed it upon my bed as she followed after. I gazed at her in irritation for I had waited long for her presence which had chosen to reveal itself many days after the scroll had been delivered.

I crossed my arms and gazed sternly at her now amused expression. "What is the meaning of your late arrival?" I asked angrily.

She merely laughed at my tone which only made me angrier. "Still not a lady now? Many epochs it has been since I have visited you. Your visage has grown womanly, but your behavior does not change even the slightest bit!"

I huffed at her and began to stand upright with the trousers behind my back. "The scroll stated that I would be in need of your assistance. No longer do I wish to communicate in anger so do not speak so rudely of I."

She only continued on with her laughter and said, "Oh' don't get your braies in a knot for I have an excellent solution to your problem. That _is_ if you pay me greatly."

"Nonoko," I began but was cut off.

"It is Lady Nonoko." She corrected which I saw no reason to act upon.

"A lady you are not for your father is an exiled noble. How shall that entitle you to be a lady when your family is not of nobility?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Her cheeks had swelled out and turned rose red. She inhaled then exhaled a breath. "I have the solution to your troubles but I shall not share it if ye plan to embarrass me. Besides, my mother is a countess so I do receive the title of a noble."

"Hurry, **lady **Nonoko for I do not wish to wait any longer. Give me your solution and in exchange, I giveth ye a sack of gold." I demanded.

She cleared her throat and folded her hands onto her lap. "My great uncle Rowan profits on potions in his shop which is located in Stonegate. His potions are very much forbidden and if one were to tell of his shop, he would be exiled. If so, we could travel and receive a potion within a matter of thirty days total."

"Stonegate is much too far and dangerous! How would I ever be able to reach there with two months' time afore my wedding?" Frantically, I shouted. "There is much work to be accomplished and my dear friend Hotaru is within my castle. I could never allow her to be without an occupant."

She waved her hand in front of her eyes and smirked. "Tell your parentage that I have come to take you to my mother's noble family to teach you the lessons of becoming a lady. It is as simple as it can become."

I gasped. "I could never tell my Father, especially Mother, a lie such as that!"

She giggled softly and smiled. "It is not entirely a lie for we will rest at her castle and as we are there, we could assist you in becoming womanly not only in visage but in personality."

What could I do? I was then frightened to make a decision. If I were not to leave and receive the potion, I would become a wife. If I were to leave the castle and receive the potion, there would be consequences during the dangerous path. It then had reached my knowledge that Natsume could not be left in the castle.

"What should I do about the boy?" I asked tiredly.

"Boy?" Nonoko questioned.

I rolled mine eyes and said, "The one I am to marry, Natsume."

"Oh' that troublesome lad. If it comes to desperate solutions, do not speak of the travel to your parentage and escape without the lad or he will come along." She tapped her lap lightly then spoke once again, "Or he can come along the way and we leave him at the noble home of my mother."

"I would rather escape without their knowledge if it comes to such decisions." I quickly added.

"So then this shall be the final decision. Arrange your luggage and tell that dear friend of yours to do the same. We shall leave the next morrow." She stood up and gathered her robe and walked to the chamber door. Afore she had opened it, she turned to me and grinned. "Allow me to rest in another guest chamber."

I merely nodded and followed her out. May it be so that _deceiving_ would be my definite meaning.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for reading, please review!**

**P.S: Look for **clues**; you'll understand what I mean in the later chapters.**


	5. The Travel Begins

**Again, I uploaded this chapter late…. I'm still trying my best. It kind of is hard for me to type in this sort of language and each time, I have to look up information of the renaissance to refresh my mind. I am not that good in English and I don't really pay attention in any social studies so whatever I type may seem amateur. Since this is an issue for me, this story will be about 10 to 12 chapters or possibly 15. **

**While you wait for me to upload a new chapter each time, feel free to read my other story The Future. I have rewritten it to make it better. The next chapter of RM will be longer than this short one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the characters.**

* * *

**Quattuor: The travel begins**

During the next morrow, much packing was to be completed. I had risen from the bed silently as the imbecile slept soundly and hurriedly bathed myself. After arranging my attire into a carry case, I lifted the hidden trousers from afore and folded the pair into the case along with my animal skin footwear. I remembered to carry the red stone I had discovered in the bath along as well. Walking out of the room, I had made sure to keep stealthy in order to not disturb the man in his slumber and grabbed my tinted, brown pouch.

Lucky was I to be given feet small in size for it was direly important to keep quiet. If I were to be seen by the castle guards, my parentage would be summoned and I would receive punishment… once again. Positively, this may have been the only time in which I could escape; a false move would soon turn to be a decapitated head. May it be so, leaving my home to become a roman sister would do me no good. I could never become a nun if that were my alternative, baring such tasks on my shoulders, I would not even think to succeed. A proper nun I would not become, but a strong minded female I would continue to be.

As I reached the castle's first guest chamber, silently, I pushed the chamber door in and crept to the chamber bed. As I had suspected, dear Hotaru was resting peacefully as if she were an infant child. Awakening her would soon be the death of I for she was one aggressive female. Even so, I could not linger in the chamber any longer. I vigorously shook her shoulders and soon after, she had woken from her slumber.

She opened her eyes and glared then slowly adjusted her body to sit upon the bed. "What is it that you want?" she angrily asked. "I have told you one too many times to never disturb me in my slumber if what you wish to discuss is not important."

Sighing to myself, I reached for her arm and began to pull her along. "I do beseech you, Hotaru, remove yourself from this bed and prepare your luggage to escape the castle. There is very little time left and I wish to move on ahead."

Hotaru had only restrained by removing my hand from her arm and shook her head. She as well sighed and spoke. "I should have known this would occur beforehand. That brain of yours seems to not be working properly and to disturb me in my sleep is a dangerous action to take. If you were not of nobility, I would have had your head in my collection."

What collection was there to begin with?

"Hotaru, hear me out when I say time is being thrown away!" I hissed. "If only you were to be in the situation as I, you would soon understand that I cannot marry that man! I act as I think and that will forever be the way I live."

"The way you think is terribly wrong." She interjected. How dare she say such a thing? Does she not know the one whom allows her time to be wasted with her? All she can ever do is correct me in my 'errors.' Still, I could never disown her as a friend for that would only bring loneliness to her life.

I frowned displeasingly and angrily said, "If you believe that what you think of may be correct, dare I say, do not accompany me in this journey." I stood up and made way to the chamber entrance. Afore I had exited the place, I heard the chamber bed shift.

"Wait." I heard her voice speak aloud. I bravely turned to face her in response. She held the expression of annoyance but her eyes shown something I had never witnessed before… defeat. She crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to speak once again. "I shall come along with you."

Indeed, it was surprising to hear her state she would accompany me. I could no longer contain anger and the smile which I had purposely tried to keep hidden, revealed itself.

"Thank you." I said with honest gratitude. She merely rolled her eyeballs in response and began to arrange her attire into a carry case.

Once she had finished, we headed down to the castle's ground floor filled with servants still resting. To disguise ourselves as lowerclassmen, we snatched three tattered gowns each (three others for Nonoko) and exited the castle through the servant door. Already awaiting our arrival was Nonoko in her outdoor gown and a pouch hanging on her shoulder. Her hair was a disheveled and her shoulders hung low. I took it that she had sensed our presence when her eyes snapped open and gazed at our forms.

"What had caused you to make me wait for such a long while? The early birds have begun to awaken and one so much as dared to use my hair as its chamber pot!" At her statement, I could not help but titter which only caused a glared to be sent my way.

Seconds had passed when my laughter ceased and it was time to move along. I threw the extra peasant gowns towards Nonoko but instead of catching them, her clumsiness caused the gowns to drop onto the filthy ground. Mentally, I shook my head and waited patiently for her to remove the dirt patches from the gown as I folded my gowns into the carry case.

"Quickly, let us move along to the stalls. Father has a collection of carriages used for each family member. I suggest we use the family carriage for the spacious room it contains." I briefly announced after closes my case. The two nodded and followed close behind my form to the carriages. Personally, I had selected my two noble steeds to carry us on our journey since I had known them from my infant days. They were very precious creatures I often played with as a young female. To be truthful, riding a steed as lady was not seen as a normal activity in this kingdom. Father had once disapproved of my actions but soon enough, he had grown accustomed to my bond with the two steeds. Never could I leave them behind with my Father discovering my escape from the castle. If I were to leave without them, being brought back to my abode, I would find them dead. That is _if_ I were found.

"Tie the knots onto the horses' reins." I ordered Nonoko. She grumpily did as she was told which only caused another eye roll to come from I. I began climbing into the carriage only to be stopped by Hotaru. Confused by her sudden action, I turned around questionably. "What stops you from exiting?"

"Mikan, you truly are a dimwit. I'm beginning to wonder how such an escape had been planned. If we are to leave the castle, how may we exit without coachmen?" It was then the thought had come to my mind. I knew not of how we could leave as of then without coachmen. I could not use Father's personal coachmen for they were ones to not trust. Mother did not own a pair of her own since traveling was one thing she loathed. I groaned from frustration and leaned against the carriage.

"What shall we do as of now?" Nonoko entered the conversation. "If we do not find a pair of coachmen in time, the escape will not be accomplished and my travel to your castle will be a waste."

She was correct and there was nothing we could do. I was not skilled in moving a carriage, Nonoko and most definitely Hotaru would never dare be in charge. I could only come with one conclusion, "If it be so, we must travel by foot."

Nonoko grabbed a hold of my shoulders and opened her mouth. "Are you mad woman? How can I come to walk such a distance? By carriage, it would take twenty sunrises and by foot, many months! I ask you; why not ride on the back of your steeds?"

I shrugged her arms off my shoulders and glared. "They are not to be ridden by strangers. I own two while we are three and the other horses are not friendly. Besides, how could we ever carry our luggage?"

At that, she had become silent. Hotaru raised her pale hand and said, "Do not argue but bring the gentleman along."

"Whom do you speaketh?" I asked.

"Young Natsume, I suppose. He can carry us along on our journey and your parentage will not be angered by your decision to escape. They will believe he is accompanying you to my abode for you to become an excellent bride. Any thoughts of escape, not even the slightest, will enter their minds." Nonoko's suggestion had me in thought. The sun would soon rise into the clear sky, which is when my parentage would awaken from their slumber. Sadly I had to face defeat and agree with their words.

From this day one, I swore that my defeat would never rise again.

"I understand. I'll get the boy and write a letter to Mother and Father stating our travel."

"No need." The familiar voice of the man I was to be wedded to spoke. I gasped in shock as I gazed at the stall opening in disbelief. The owner of the voice crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the stall door. His lips tugged upward into a smirk and his crimson shaded eyeballs gazed intently.

"H-how d-did…" I could not finish my sentence due to the shock state I was currently in.

"You, my dear, are not a quiet one. The moment you had risen from the bed, I had woken from my rest. It came to my knowledge that you were escaping…"

"…so you deliberately followed my trail!" It was wrong to shout but I could not stop myself. That man was too much to bear and I could never have my freedom knowing he would be following me like a predator. Oh how I wish my spear was present, then I could strike that man at his heart.

"Tis not I whom should be shown anger but you. Escaping the castle ground to flee from your marriage? Most certainly your Father would not be pleased with your decision once he is notified directly by me." It was a threat. I surely knew the consequences if he was the one to tell Father. But then again, he had no knowledge of the whole escape and if I were to bring him along, maybe Father would not be very angered. As well, it was possible to leave him at Nonoko's Mother's noble abode and escape the next night.

"Then come along with us." Hotaru's voice lifted me from my thoughts. I turned to her in alarm but did not respond.

"Yes, do accompany us. We are in dire need of a coachman for this carriage and Lady Mikan would love you to join us. Am I right?" Nonoko gazed at me from the side to hear my response.

Slowly, I closed my eyes then once again opened them. "I do not care whether he join us or not." I inhaled then exhaled to ease my mind. "I need to write a letter to Mother and Father about the journey then we can leave."

The three nodded and I left the stable to enter the castle.

As I opened my bedroom chamber's door, an obnoxious noise came from the contact it had made with the ground. Fearing that someone had woken from the sound, I hurriedly grabbed a scroll, dabbed my feather pen into the ink glass, and began writing:

_Father and Mother,_

_Due to the little time I have until I am wedded to Lord and Lady Hyuuga's son Natsume; I have taken the liberty of traveling to the home of Countess Ogasawara to learn how to become a proper lady. I truly am sorry for not discussing it with you afore yet I cannot be wedded without proper knowledge. _

_I will have you know that I am not without an occupant. My dear friend Hotaru and Countess Ogasawara's daughter, Nonoko is traveling with I… as to be Young Natsume. We plan to be back days before the wedding so there will be no need to worry about the time. _

_Any consequences I shall face for not speaking to you beforehand will be expected. If you feel the need to be angered, I truly am sorry and I pray you respect my decision._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sakura Mikan_

After wrapping the scroll, I sealed it with candle wax and left it and the door to my chamber then ran out the castle.

By the time I had reached the three, the carriage was set and Natsume was already sitting in the seat of the coachmen. I opened the door of the carriage, hopped in and closed it behind me.

"I have settled the important matters. Let us now be on our way." I shouted out the curtained window. Very soon, we were on our way.

/

The early market was not as lively as it was after hours. Most people slept until noontime due to the lack of sleep from having festivities in many taverns. Tis the reason why my castle was located far from the town.

I got down from the carriage and walked over to a stand which sold harvest crops. There were many selections but I had to choose the least ripped for the journey. The ones I had chosen were placed in a cloth and gently handed to me by the hand of an elderly peasant. (One whom wore an unappealing cloak.) I had turned the other direction only to be stopped by a hand. It was the same hand that belonged to the peasant.

"Might there be a problem needed to be solved?" asked I. The peasant kept his hand firmly on mine until more than a second had passed. "What is it?" asked I once again.

The peasant raised a wrinkled arm and rested it upon my shoulder. "Beware, for what you view is only an illusion. The eye only sees what it wants, not what it should."

I removed his arm from my shoulder and walked away without uttering a single word. Surely the old man was out of his mind. Forsuch a man as heto criticize my views made me terribly upset. Father had been right when I was instructed not to trust strange peasants. This man was much stranger than I would have ever expected.

Natsume had taken off once I had shut the carriage door. Knowing how long this journey would be, I slumped against the carriage seat and closed my eyes.

A long journey indeed, it would be.

* * *

Olde Sveli 

We had arrived at the next town located within the entire kingdom. When the ladies and I had set foot on the ground, Hotaru took liberty of keeping a watchful eye on the horses. I, Nonoko, and Natsume came to a decision whereas one would buy materials needed for the entire journey, and the other two would prepare a feast for the night. Natsume's slanderous words about women taking charge of meals caused us two females to prepare the feast. He wandered off to a place a cared not for. By the time we had completed the meal for four, we sought for shelter to hold us for the night until the next morrow. Hotaru came along as well and found a small abode of three peasants. Kindly, they allowed us company of their home and we quickly settled in.

It was the set of the sun when I had soon realized the absence of Natsume. I walked back to the carriage only to find the horses resting but there was no sight of the man. Remembering where he had headed to, I followed the path and asked citizens for his whereabouts.

"Ah yes, I have seen this lad lurking about the grassy plains, pursuing a female not too long ago." One helpful citizen had answered. He pointed in the direction for me to follow and assisted me half of the way.

The lack of light made it quite difficult to see the path. I knew now that seeking for the man would do me no good. In the dark hours, criminals would soon seek victims and I would not be of safety. As I turned back, I halted when a familiar voice reached my ears. It was the voice of Natsume but I could hear another voice. I followed the direction from which it came from and found myself witnessing a heated discussion.

The raven hair was easy to spot hovering over a smaller citizen, most likely, the female whom he was pursuing.

"How long do you plan to follow his instructions?" the female spoke. Her voice, being very much recognizable, came to my attention. It was the same peculiar voice of the female from the day afore.

"Has he yet said anything important?" Natsume frustrated-ly asked. He ran a hand through his raven hair. I could no longer hear the voice of the female so I moved forward but kept myself well hidden.

The female was pulling against the collar of Natsume's poet shirt and muttering into his ear.

"His parents are becoming distrustful and do not believe my words. What shall I do?" she pulled away and sighed.

"I do not know. Tell him that we may soon meet and not to worry." The female nodded and walked away. I did not understand how she might have reached our location. What was she to the imbecile and what discussion were they having? It was all too much for me to handle. I hastily walked away from the scene and towards the horse carriage. I could not enter the abode until Natsume had reached my location. Once he was in sight, I lead him to the peasant home and rested for the night.

* * *

**/Next Morning/**

To say I was finding my escape enjoyable was a terrible misstatement. With Natsume hiding a secret under wraps made situations much difficult for I. It was frustrating to gather information from his mouth but whenever I would ask him of his whereabouts, he would keep silent. The materials which were needed for the journey was very few and I, as a female, could not bargain for more. We did not halt in our journey and continued to travel until we had reached to abode of Countess Cillaya. She was the mother of Nonoko, and the wife of the exiled noble whom was not to be spoken of.

Nonoko's mother was given the title of a countess for mysterious reason to which I had no knowledge of. She would as well be an exile but Nonoko became angry if I were to speak of the confusion.

We four entered the castle as the guards took care of our luggage and horses. Countess Cillaya happily greeted us with painful embraces and guided us to our guest chambers. I changed into a new gown in the shared chamber of Hotaru and I then exited the chamber to join Nonoko and her mother. I spotted the two in a large, sun basked room, sipping on miniature teacups. They placed their cups on plates when my presence was known.

"Oh' please do join us." Nonoko stood in front of me and pulled me along. "We were just having tea."

I merely smiled before sitting upon a small chair. Being offered tea, I declined and instead, dusted my gown. I turned to Countess Cillaya and spoke. "I have a request for Madam."

She as well turned to face me and rested her entwined fingers on her lap. "Ask away Lady Mikan."

"If it shall not bother you, I ask ye to allow myself to be taught the way of a lady. Soon, I will become a bride and before the time has come, I wish to be a proper maiden." There was a hint of hesitation before she had spoken.

"Does your parentage know of your arrival to my abode?" I only nodded. "I see. I will teach you all that I have knowledge of."

/

"Lady Mikan, your posture is very terrible. Do not slouch when your bottom is on the stool. Men do not find such appearances desirable," said Countess Cillaya. She tapped my back and straightened my shoulders.

"Why the long face?" Nonoko giggled. I only glared as in response. She stopped her irritating laughter and grinned ear to ear. "Noble women do not show such expressions upon their visage. It only proves them to challenge a man when one should not ever come to do."

I shook my head at their simple minds. Clearly, they were not taught of the authority a woman could have over a man if she were not wedded. Strong women (as they) were of the same social status and could do as they please. Twas not until a marriage for the downfall of the women to occur. Becoming a nun was most certainly out of the question for a saint, I am not. With the help of a potion, I planned to cancel my engagement and become one that is strong and independent. Certainly, I was positive for the plan to not foil, despite its many flaws.

"Let me show you the proper way to be seated." Countess Cillaya pushed a chair to face me and 'gracefully' sat, as she would say. Her gluteus rump could not quite fit on the cushion and it only resulted in the chortling sounding from I and Nonoko. Countess Cillaya's face turned red in colour from embarrassment. She wiggled her way off the chair and stood.

"Mother, I believe I should show her the proper way to be seated. We do not want the chair to suffer, now do we Lady Mikan?" Nonoko poked at my side. I could only smile and hope not for anger to come from the Countess as her very own daughter insulted her appearance.

"I suggest we move on to another lesson." Before either of them could reply to my comment, the small wooden door of the room opened. I stood and turned around. Hotaru, slowly walking in, carried a basket filled with sorts of materials and was followed by Natsume.

"What brings you two here?" asked Countess Cillaya as the two sat.

"It was getting tiresome to dwell in the guest chamber with very little to do. I decided to view my friend Mikan's lesson instead." Hotaru spoke. She sat down on a small chair and began nibbling on crackers placed on the tea table.

Natsume wrapped one arm around my waist, very much to my dismay. "My darling here," his hold tightened, "needs to find some time alone with me so we shall familiarize with one another."

Lowly, I growled. How dare he say that I was his darling? "I am not prepared as of the moment. Allow me a few hours and I will be yours for the time left of the day."

His hold only tightened further as he wrapped another arm around my waist. "I do not know how long I can wait until the wedding but let us be well prepared before."

"I do not understand what you speak of." My eyebrows furrowed. "If you wish to have me, surely you can wait and not discuss this in front of the other ladies."

How great it was to feel his arms leave my waist and fold themselves. I gazed at his face and smirked at the expression of annoyance he shown.

_Ehem_

A throat was cleared. It was Nonoko.

"Are you two done with being so daring right at our faces. Lady Mikan, you have more to learn and any distractions will do you no good," said she. She glanced at Natsume with a wicked smile. "I beg your pardon, do allow your soon to become wife to spend her time with us females. I promise you by the grave of my grandmother, that she will be returned in no time."

Natsume waved a hand of approval then left the room. The moment the door had closed, I could no longer contain the groan I had kept locked.

"Lady Mikan, it seems to me that the husband of your does not make you happy. Why so?" commented Countess Cillaya.

"There really is nothing wrong. Of course I am thrilled to be getting married to such a wonderful man. What more could I want?"

She fanned her face. "They way you gaze at him caught my eye. You show much hatred and detest."

Hesitating, I could not form a sentence that could be at my aid from the cunning statement of the Countess. When I could not bring one to mind, I only closed my mouth.

Luckily, Hotaru spoke up in my rescue. "What she detests is his lewd behavior, not the being he is. Worry not for she is very much in love with this man. He is known for being, how you say: touchy and it causes her discomfort at times."

"Ah' I see." Countess Cillaya agreed. May it be that she was easily taken in? How could she ever believe that I held love for Natsume? The same man whom compared to the ass of a donkey. She might have seen the hatred in my eyes but she could not hear the lies in words.

"Can we carry on? We only have so much time in a day for this lesson to be completed." Nonoko interjected.

"Yes, let us move on. We will study the appropriate way to dine."

* * *

It was nightfall and my time in this abode would soon run away. Due to the small space we had of the guest chamber, I was forced to remove my belongings and occupy the chamber where Natsume rested. I protested with the arrangement but it did no good. Hotaru was far to wicked to allow me reentry of the guest chamber.

I entered the chamber I would then share with Natsume. The moment I had stepped inside, his eyebrows rose and a smirk soon followed.

"I have only come here to sleep against my will. Any comments will not be appreciated," I quickly said before he could utter a single word. I placed my carry sack beside the chamber door and clumsily sat atop the bed.

"Might I ask you a simple question?" Natsume questioned.

"What is it?" I frowned.

He straightened himself on the bed so that he was to be facing my direction. "What is the true reason for your arrival at this noble home?"

It was only a matter of time before the questions would rise. I could only lie to hide my true intentions. "I have yet to become a proper lady and it is traditional for I to be sent away to the home of another family. This is a gift from I to you for our wedding."

It was noticeable from the expression he shown that he did not believe a single word. But his next words left me wondering. "I understand. Change out of that evening gown and wear your nightgown."

"I do feel comfortable wearing this dress to bed." I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"If you do not wish to change, the floor can be your bed."

I silently huffed and stood, grabbing a wool pillow. I dropped it onto the stone ground and lay down. I could feel the bed hitting my back so I glanced up and saw Natsume's face.

"It was a mere bluff," he said. I showed him my pink tongue. It might have been childish but it did not matter. He deserved it.

"I will not change without a screen and have you watch me undress. And so, the floor is much more comfortable than the bed itself. Have a nice rest." I turned away and closed my eyes, not caring to pay heed to Natsume's voice. I needed the peace for the next night; I would leave the abode and be on my way to Stonegate.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/n: Okay, so it wasn't all that perfect but I did try my best. There might have been certain parts where it didn't sound like R language but I hope it did, even the slightest. It took me like almost two months to finally upload this chapter. **

**School starts tomorrow, sadly. I probably won't have time later on to type. The first week of school, I won't have much homework so I should be able to type but afterwards, I can only type as much as I can.**

**I'm not going to enjoy sophomore year.**

**P.S: I hope everyone had a great summer. **


	6. Onward to Stonegate

**Important Notes: In the beginning, I have written the first and second scene in a different character's point of view because I realized that you can't get much information out if I only use Mikan and a separate character is much needed for these scenes. Sorry for any inconvenience. The rest of the chapter will be as it had been Mikan's first person point of view. **

**Notes continued at end of chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Quinque: The way to Stonegate**

***THE PRINCESS***

There located before the King's castle was the forbidden tower. The tower to which not a single soul could enter unless permitted. It was a dungeon where one was kept away from the public eye in order to ensure safety. At least, it was the words the King, my father, spoke to me. Even though the King was known to be the wisest amongst us all, I certainly did not believe it to be so.

He was a tyrant. His way of ruling only brought misery to the people whom were much too frightened to utter a single word. Rebellion was a sin in our kingdom and no one would dare disobey the high authority. Even I the princess of this kingdom could do very little to influence the great one, the King.

Standing above the gardens in the tower's balcony was I who wore a white cloak. This very tower had been my home since my father came to ruling. He constantly reprehended me about daring to escape the tower for if I were to leave, the castle guards might as well have me executed. Indeed, the King was cruel.

I stood silently as I gazed up at the luminescent moon with a forlorn expression held. I was not feeling very joyful today let alone any other day. Never was I like this in my young age. I was always the joy of my family and it seemed as if any harsh feelings could never cross my way. Having been trapped in the wretched tower for so long had caused me to become bitter.

"Milady, I beg your pardon, do re-enter the chamber for the chill of the night may cause a sickness to befall upon you," came the voice of my trusted manservant. I did not care to respond and continued my sightseeing. But it seemed as if the manservant felt the need to once again inform me (which was not necessary) yet again.

I sighed and soon tore my gaze for the moon. I turned my body around to face the man as he watched my every move.

"Youichi, do not worry about my safety. I assure you, the weather will do me no harm."

The young manservant I called upon shook his head side to side as he approached me and stood a small distance away.

"As your loyal servant, I am subject to tend to your every whim. If you are to decline the advisory, then I might as well refuse," he firmly said. I scoffed and rolled my eyeballs.

"How dare you oppose my orders? If it is your duty to tend to my _every _then why must you refuse to listen? I have kindly asked you to let me alone as I stand in peace. No sickness would dare show itself to I."

He as well rolled his eyeballs, those which held the color of must, and spoke, "Your temper is not appealing to the ears of a man such as I, you a woman should know better than to behave in such a manner. Were you not the one whom had become the symbol of chastity? Many women look up to you and you serve as a great influence."

Oh' what we he to know! He spoke as if he knew every fact in the world! Dear lord! This man would soon cause me to act in such a way one would definitely find disturbing.

"I believe that keeping that trap of yours shut for a while would keep me at rest! A servant shall not speak to the princess as if he were par!" I hollered.

A sly grin appeared on his face and I took it as if what I had spoken only caused a negative effect. "You sound like a grouching tiger and it is very unpleasant."

"And to what shall I be worried for? I speak in all honesty when I say that my words would not be of any matter. The King never cares to visit me and my requests never seem to reach him so why shall my behavior be of any matter to you?"

"I am not worried," said he in a plain tone.

"Then do not speak once again or I shall order you away."

I turned away from his sight in order for him not to witness the expression I held. I could hear his feet begin to move and leave the balcony as I stood still. Not too far away, his voice had reached my ears and his words were, "Do as you might, Princess Aoi. You have already taken my advice and taken it into proportion. However, I shall not hold it against you." And with that, he was gone.

I could feel my knees buckle and give way. Slowly, I slumped to the ground of the balcony and groaned.

Why must the gods bring a curse upon me? I have done no wrong and in all my knowledge this is not a lie. Could this be punishment and if so, for what purpose shall I be treated harshly? Every morrow I wake to see the sun and hear the voices of the birds yet none come my way. After all, this tower is forbidden for any being to enter. That father of mine the gods bestowed upon me truly did not care for my well being. If ever he were to show love, dare I say I might as well be a dead woman.

I tiredly shook my head and closed my eyelids. I was in a silent meditation as I desperately gathered all the energy I could to replace the frustration I held. The mediation, relaxing it was, could not be of any assistance. I gently stood upon my feet and walked into the empty bedroom chamber.

"You are still here?" There lay Youichi on my chamber bed looking as comfortable as ever. This irked me quite a bit. With no response coming from the servant, I angrily huffed and stomped over to the bedside. "Why must you ignore my voice?" again came no response not even so much as a tiny squeal. I grabbed my pillow and swiftly slid it away from his noggin. He clearly acted in such a way to purposely make me perturbed.

His eyelids had opened and out came a sneer from his lips. "What is it that you want?" asked he.

I placed my hands onto my hips and hissed, "Are you not the one resting your body on my bed? It is not a proper thing for a servant to do for I am the princess. Therefore, I am of higher status and must be treated properly."

He sighed and gathered himself so that he was sitting atop the bed. His hands made way to my elbow and pulled my body along to his side.

"W-What are you doing?" asked I. My visage was turning scarlet, that I could tell.

And as expected, there was no response but I was only pulled closer until my head rested atop his guarded chest.

"Rest," came the small reply.

_Boom- Boom-Boom_

The booming sound of the only door located within this tower met our ears. Quickly, we separated and left the chamber bed. The door opened and in came the King's adviser, Lord Narumi L. Anjo.

A great surprise it was to see another soul within this tower. Father never allowed another person to enter other than Youichi who assisted me.

"What seems to be the matter Lord Narumi?" asked I.

"Princess, the King wishes to see you," he quickly replied. "Come along now; let's not keep him waiting." Not another question asked; I followed after him leaving Youichi behind.

* * *

"Your royal highness, what is troubling your mind?" I spoke as I came near the man sitting on his throne. He had one leg crossing the other and the palm of hand resting under his bearded chin. What caught my sharp eye twas the expression he shown.

…Fury…

He had not responded until a guard in silver armor walked inward with a scroll under his armpit. As he came near, the scroll was removed from its position and unraveled. However, before he could utter a single word two guards (covered in gold armor) arrived with trumpets held to their lips.

_Bum-Bum-Badum_

…came the sound of the trumpets.

The man with the scroll separated his lips and his booming voice reached our ears. "My lord, we have found rebels alongside those of the house of Lancaster. I have received a message needed to be immediately delivered to you."

The King waved his hand at the man for him to speak again. The man himself inhaled a deep breath before once again speaking. "I recite from the scroll:

_King of York_

_Art ye a wretched to dare hold those of Lancaster guilty of an unreasonable crime? Yes, that is it correct. Your ancestry has brought a terrible curse to befall upon our household and dare I say this curse shall soon be lifted. _

_Long ago, your elder Kuonji, duke of York had overthrown the great King Kazumi of Lancaster. Kazumi was a jolly man with great intentions in mind. The people loved this man and praised him but Kuonji found this to be evil. What shall constitute to evil, might I ask? He had dishonored the great King and had him running with his tail between his legs. This was an unbelievable action that dreaded man had taken. Whatsoever his motives were, the descendants of King Kazumi would seek for revenge. _

_Living peacefully was all the citizens of the kingdom pleaded for yet the descendants of the duke had only brought tyranny. Their motives were wicked just as you are. We desperately fought in this war in order to restore the balance that would diminish soon after because of the past Kings. There were very few successful battles due to the few militia forces we were able to obtain. _

_With the help of a new leader, our soldiers have multiplied and we shall be sure to stop this tyranny you bring. _

_I, on behalf of the poor people of this kingdom declare that this long fought war has not yet ended. Gather your loyal subjects and fight against us the mighty soldiers. We shall stop you and your reign will end. _

_This war has only just begun. _

_A Noble Man,_

_Sir Ruka Nogi_

How mightily surprised was I to hear this frightening news. There had not been a war in such a long while since Father had come to the throne. Was he not the one bringing peace to this kingdom? I always believed the people to find him a kind leader but as of now, my opinion had changed. Being locked away in that tower had caused me to not hear the truth of this kingdom. Even so, what was the truth?

"Tell that man that his threats do not so much as frighten me to the core. If it is a war he wants, it is a war I will give him." Father spoke. His darken eyeballs glared at the three men as they cowered in fear.

I shook my head, still obtaining the information then looked at Father with a small curtsy. "I beseech your highness; war is not the answer to the problem. Many will face death if you behave in such a rash way for violence is very terrible. Put violence aside lest the people become injured."

"Are you advising me your father who is much wiser? I know of my actions and they are correct. War is very much needed in order to prevent my downfall so do not stupid-idly advise me. Now I see that allowing you to exit that tower was a mistake."

My eyelids widened. "Father, I meant no harm to come to you! In honesty, I merely wished to prevent injury to be inflicted upon you! Do not see me as a terrible child and send me away once again for many years."

"And why may I allow you to stay beside me on this throne?" asked he.

I pondered on his question before replying, "That tower has become a dungeon with very little contact. For many years, I have felt alone without Father visiting me even once and alone in my chamber, I have wept a thousand and more."

That moment, I know understood why the people had found Father to be tyrannical. He treated me as if I were not of his kin which I found to be utterly strange. Being taken away by a guard and brought back to the tower, I wept again (just as I had done many times afore.) Youichi was still present and sitting on my bed in deep thought. Having seeing my tear streaked visage, he hurried to my side and gathered me into his arms. His fingers wove through my hair as I wept into his chest. I knew that he would keep silent because he was not a man of words. But that simply did not bother me. I was fine weeping silently with his presence right beside me.

My sobs had ceased and I was able to properly speak. I gazed up at Youichi and smiled in gratefulness. Lucky was I to have him always by my side.

He patted my hair kissed my temple. "Are you okay?" said he.

I nodded my head and intertwined his finger with mine. "Thank you for being beside me at all times." I said. His lips tugged upward into a smile and his lips drew closer to those of mine until they had pressed softly together.

* * *

***LADY MIKAN***

That night, I could not properly sleep. Shouts of civilians echoed throughout the town and reached the ears of those disturbed in their rest. I had quickly lifted myself from my position afore the doors of the chamber were knocked upon.

How terribly my back ached as I stood on my feet and lifted the wooden latch from the chamber's door. There were servants clutching candles in their hands, whiles running about. Many were shouting incoherent sentences frantically as I walked into the passage way. I lifted my hand and halted a passing maid.

"What problem has ensued for the boisterous voices of the people to come about?" asked I.

"Oh' madam, please find the time to pack your belongings and be quick with it," said she.

Slightly confused by the abnormal behavior I asked, "Might I know the reason as to why?"

Quickly she replied, "The people are revolting! News of the battle has reached our town and terror spreads amongst us from fear of the King's threatening watchmen! If one were not to leave afore the soldiers have multiplied, one would find thyself in great danger!"

I became terribly frustrated as the maid heavily breathed. Whosoever had caused such a ruckus surely found its purpose to disturb the peace within this town. The trembling maid had begun scurrying so I firmly grasped her shoulder and gazed at her frightened face.

"Might I ask what battle you speak of?" asked I.

"Tis a battle madam, a very great battle! A war as such whereas the noble houses of Lancaster and York have grown much hatred against one another to a great extent. Our Yorkist ruler, the King, has sent watchmen to capture those whom appose of his ruling and side with those of the Lancaster. Many whom sympathize with those of the Lancaster family are being captured and imprisoned in dungeons!"

I, myself, began to tremble not from fear but from shock. I had knowledge of the disputes between the two noble houses yet it had never occurred to me that a larger war would ensue. Might there have been a fracas? Yes… numerous of them. However, they had never reached our kingdom. That was all that I knew of.

I had focused my attention back on the maid who suddenly vanished from my sight. Turning on my heels, I hurriedly reentered the chamber and trotted over to the chamber bed.

Natsume had just awoken from his slumber as I picked my belongings from the ground. He adjusted his position and ruffled his unruly hair then glanced at my form.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Surprising even myself, I replied, "There is a battle coming into our town and the people are running about in terror. A maid has informed me to leave quickly afore the soldiers rap their knuckles against the castle door and order a search."

His visage had formed a disturbing look, one that made me question his actions. He truly was an enigma for the way he stood from the bed and hurried to the wardrobe made me wonder. I believe of him to be a man who kept many secrets which could not be revealed. Whatever he was hiding (yet to be discovered) would never come pass my witted mind. As a lady, even if wit was not allowed, I could never allow that a man to hid away from me. I would discover his secrets and reveal them to all.

After all, he was the one I had been engaged to.

He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "Have you been rummaging through my belongings?" he asked.

I gave him a mere innocent look and continued onward with my packing whiles speaking, "I do not know what you speak of. Now if you would not so much as mind to pack your belongings, then the war can find you." His feet thumped against the stone ground as he came closer to me. Mine eyes had not met his gaze but the hem of my gown which most definitely needed fixation. It was noticeable that his anger had increase tenfold as I found my beloved arm being pulled by the man. He drew me closer to his body then released my arm from his grasp.

"Woman, I have asked you one simple question and I expect an answer. Now, pray tell, might you been rummaging through my belongings," he spoke. "For if an act as such has been done, then I wish to know what you might have been seeking."

Who was he to order answers from I? He was not a true gentleman and surely he wished to overpower me. If so, I would surely not tolerate such actions and be on my way. And may my precious head be chopped off in the process.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he had done earlier to me and bellowed at him. Speaking in truthfulness, I was a bit frightened by the dangerous look that crossed his visage. He clearly was in much frustration as I observed from the twitch of his eyebrow, the scrunch of his nose, and the slow movement of his fingers as they reached for my shoulders.

In such a hurry, I backed away and grabbed my satchel along with my carry sack then exited the chamber. I could hear the anger in his voice as he followed my trail down the castle walkway. And to my surprise, dear Hotaru and the one who was not a Lady but preferred to be cited as one stood at the entrance. Both were not in shock as they might have known I would be escaping, once again. As their forms became clearer, I slowed my pacing and stopped once I had reached the two.

Hotaru walked up and stood at my front with worry evident on her visage.

"Mikan, do not go any further or I shall use my contraption on you," she threatened. My eyebrows furrowed and my gaze became tight.

"Why, my friend, do you act in such a way? Were you not the one whom had told me that freedom is earned long ago? Why do you choose to betray me, your most trusted companion?" asked I.

She shook her head and gazed into my face, worry had vanished from sight. "It is because I am your friend that your safety is very important to me. If any harm were to come your way, what could I do to protect you? By not acting now as I should, regret will be the emotion I shall soon have."

"No, you are wrong. I will not reach any harm under any circumstances. If you do not truly believe that I can fend for myself, then you cannot be considered my friend."

It was then that Nonoko stepped closer and stood beside Hotaru. As I had known, she was becoming a traitor as well. "Lady Mikan, look around you and answer me honestly, what do you see?"

I hesitated, having to search for a possible answer. "There is chaos," was all that I could say.

She closed her eyelids then once again revealed her azure eyeballs. "I see. You understand that this war will be a faulty in your escape. Why not wait until the soldiers have been released from the town then you can be gone on your way? Why must it be difficult to bring reasoning to that unlikely witty mind of yours? If you so much as pay heed to our word, I solemnly promise to accompany you for the entire trip."

"I cannot have you follow me on the trip; you will only be a burden." I spoke with hardness.

Hotaru spoke, "And how can you find your way through the darkened path with no one as your companion? You act without reasoning Mikan, I say this, and it will become your downfall. I beg your pardon, pay heed now and suffer later for your ways are not proper."

"Why not be more of a hindrance to my plan? How could you ever criticize me, dear Hotaru, when I have told you one too many times whereas you can be deceitful? I do not and will not follow those whom speak wrongly and accuse the innocent!"

"And who has spoken to you of your innocence?" Nonoko spoke. I glared mightily hard at her and pushed past her body. "If you leave now, the soldiers will take you away. Why not come back to the castle where it will serve as your safe haven?"

I did not answer but continued walking. The two called after me yet I had not answered, I only looked forward and prayed not for the worse.

The journey had begun with four, and would soon end with one.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**A/n: These past months, I had been researching a lot on the renaissance period. That meant reading all about the Hundred Years war, the Kings of England, and other events like the battle of roses. This is so that I can take many Gakuen Alice characters and place them into the story. *Sigh* it would have been better for me if I had actually prepared all this before writing the story. I'll take a note on that for future reasons. I wanted to write an extra long chapter to make up for the… I think four months missed in updating. **

**Good news: In those months of being absent, I actually now have more ideas to place into this story so it might be longer than I thought I would make it.**

**Bad news: I might be slow in updating but I hope that it won't take as long as it had taken me to put this chapter up. Four months is just ridiculous. **

**From,**

**ME**


	7. The Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Sex: The Intruder**

* * *

I ran with much speed ahead, begging my feet to pick up in pace. It was certain that the two would surely run back into the abode and inform Natsume of my escape. No matter what words I chose to speak, they would most definitely be quick to disagree. I knew for sure that this argument would soon occur. Tis the reason why I had brought my pouch. Small it might have been yet it was able carry items in numerous amounts (one was what I carried for the moment). I had in my possession a small dagger I had stolen from Father. Yes it was terribly wrong yet not a single soul could blame me.

Black smoke reached my nostrils causing me to cough out in desperate need for fresh air. Walking along the passage was very tiresome with a horse not present. It would take me many sunrises to reach Stonegate if I were not to find a steed quickly.

I stopped walking and groaned from much annoyance. It might be that traveling on foot proved to be a flaw and with no map of assistance, I were not sure of the path I was headed. But was I to complain and cry for help when it was I whom did not wish to be ordered?

Alas! I shall overcome those flaws and be on my way once again. No matter what the other might had believed, I believed with all my heart that I would make it alive to Stonegate.

I took notice of my surroundings and groaned another time around. Located in a dense forest and with not so much as little light to guide my way, what could I do as of then? Turning around was not a bright idea if being caught was most definitely not in my agenda. I had few loaves of bread left in my carry case and even they could only last me a few morrows. The time I had reached Stonegate, if ever possible, I would be out of luck and starving whiles begging a passerby for food on those filthy streets.

Damnations! Hotaru might have been correct to say the haste I was in only would soon cause me trouble.

I quietly sighed to myself. Setting up a camp was the only option I could form in my mind and it was important to do so. I gathered myself and began searching for firewood in order to start a flame.

At my advantage, the forest was filled with many branches to be used. I lifted many of them and tossed all of each into a single pile. I sought for a flint striker which I as well had stolen from Father and lifted a rock white in color. The flint striker rubbed mercilessly against the rock, caused my arm to ach but soon after the tiresome work would mean no more and I would be at rest. And oh how great it was see my plan form brilliantly for smoke rose into the air. Fire spread onto the branches and quickly spread as I threw one at a time a small branch into its flames. In a few, a large fire flamed and brightened the night… as well as my spirit.

I took out the dagger in my possession and aimed it at the hem of my gown to tear the garment apart not so that it would reveal my legs. What was left was used as my head rest as I was very tired and needed to slumber. Lying on the dirt ground certainly was a new activity yet strangely, I found it quite comfortable.

/

Awakened by the cry of a wolf, I quickly stood up and gazed around. It was the dead of night and the weather was awfully cold which caused chills to erupt from my bones. Another cry sounded and made me yelp in fright. Instinctively, I grabbed my dagger and stood still awaiting any danger that would come my way. The sound of rather large footsteps came from my left so I hastily turned to face that direction. In between the trees was a shadow moving forward.

"Halt! Who hides amongst the dense trees?" I called. The shadow did not answer but moved forward. I gripped my dagger and heavily breathed. "I said halt! Who goes there?" I shouted.

"A fine gentleman," came a very gruff voice. The shadow morphed into the body of a tall male as it came closer. The fire had allowed me a visual image of the other being in this forest. He reached my line of sight and I could make a picture of his visage. He gazed at me as so did I to him and never left my stance.

"Who might you be?" asked I. The dagger was pointed at his form. His hands were gripping a sack which was soon dropped onto the ground.

The man raised both arms and laughed heartily. "I see you have me mistaken for a madman. I was only out hunting for wolves to bring back to my clan."

I narrowed my eyeballs at him. Was he a good man to trust? Hunting for wolves at the dead of the night with the sun yet to peak into the sky was strange. Sleep was much needed before a hunter could go hunt animals.

"If you do not believe it to be true, then to convince this fair maiden lurking about in the dark what shall I do?"

I looked him over twice before speaking. "Stand on your knees with both hands behind your head. Do not dare move as I come forward for I shall inspect you of any suspicion." He nodded his head and followed my words. I stalked closer till I were at his side and stared down at the man with the dagger under his chiseled chin. "Tell me, what do you call yourself." I ordered.

He kept a joyful smile on his face as he announced his identity. "Koko is what they call me."

"And of what kin or nobility are you born of?"

His grin never faltering as he answered my demanding questions disturbed me. He gazed me straight into the eyeball when he had said, "I ask you, what nobility are you? The questions you ask me, I shall ask too."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Surely I had asked this man a question beforehand so why was he answering with another? I huffed. "Why must you speak in rhymes when not needed? Do you wish to mock me and anger me further?"

Suddenly, he rose (avoiding my dagger) and stood high above my form. "Yes, you might have but I have asked you too. Now to answer my questions, please do."

A jack's ass is what I could describe the man. In what land had he originated from to speak in riddles which I found highly un-amusing. This must have been trickery he was playing or I might as well be losing my mind!

"I see the maiden is filled with displeasure. Fear not for I shall have you in fits of laughter. If you kindly allow me the honor to please you, my origin of language should not matter."

I could only scoff at the man in an insulting manner as he bowed down with a hand placed on his chest. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he came back to the position he once was. He stood without any further motion whiles I gazed at him till no longer did I want to be looked upon. I crossed my arms and snapped, "Well go on you counterfeit jester! Do not keep me waiting long or I will attack at once!"

He viewed the surrounding then gazed at the ground under his feet. His knees had bent low and his arm reached for two pebbles (green and white in color) which in turn were thrown into the air and swiftly caught.

"Is that all you have to show? For if it is so, then I am hardly impressed by your buffoonery."

He stopped his actions and caught all pebbles in hand. "Can you not see the movement the rocks show as I toss them up?" I shook my head and frowned for he was very unentertaining.

"I shall throw them up and catch them by hand one at a time. Pick a stone and find it again and if you win, I shall stop my rhyme."

"If it is a challenge, I might as well accept. If I am to win then you must leave me your property and be gone on your way."

He raised a fisted hand. "If I am to win then a request is all I want from this fair maiden." I merely nodded and he continued. "As I throw the rocks once again pay heed and be dutiful."

It was difficult to follow the movement of the pebbles as he threw them upward and downward. This would make the game ever more difficult because as soon as each pebble hand landed in his palms, he closed his fists and hid his hands. He then revealed his hands again but still in fists and spoke, "Can you determine the hand that holds the white stone?"

This had been his plan all along. His movements were quick but it could never escape my eyes. As difficult as it might had seemed, surely the answer would come to me. The stone had landed in the right hand before he hid both hands behind his back. He must have wanted to fool me by making it as if the stone was placed in the left hand when hidden from my view, and then returned to the right. If it was so, the white stone would be located in the fist of his left arm.

I paused to make it seem as if I were having difficulty making a decision. Allowing him to see the confusion I was in was definitely not going to pass. Mother had taught me not to show any weakness but be gentle all at once. This was the only advice she had given me to which I found very useful. I stood up right and dropped my crossed arms to my side. Preparing myself to answer, I drew in a long breath then spoke, "I have come to a decision. The white pebble is in the palm of your left." I felt very triumphant as I said this and he seemed quite surprised by my answer. Slowly, one finger at a time uncurled, making me anticipated to see the stone. The stone came to view and left me silent.

"I win," came the low voice of the man. I wanted to glare at his hideous smile but stopped myself. I was already angered by the fact that I had lost. "I see you look unhappy and to be fair, I shall speak in rhyme-less sentences if that pleases you."

Yes I was shocked by his gesture but I knew better than to trust him so quickly. I rolled my eyeballs and sat down grumpily on the dirt ground. "Oh' tell me what you want so that I can leave!"

He crouched down in front of my form with arms crossed and placed atop his knees. "I wish to know why the maiden is sleeping in the woods. Do you have a home or are you a beggar?" I had to be wise and answer quickly or he would find my actions suspicious. I really did not want to be exposed not even a day after I had run from the home of Countess Cillaya.

Without speaking the truth, I told a lie. "I-I am a beggar who has no home. I travel many times to keep myself alive. Being a maiden, you might see me as frail and unable to fend for herself. But I'll have you know that I am the toughest of them all. Due to this, people know me all around as the infamous beggar."

His eyebrows rose as if to look taken back but his eyes gave away what he felt.

He did not believe me. Why would he think so either way? It was a lie to begin with and I did not look like a beggar either. My gown was tattered but it could be seen as once beautiful and very elegant. My lies could never convince even a hog that could understand the language of a human being; if that were even possible.

"You do not look like a beggar but a wealthy lady who had gotten herself caught in a knot," responded he. I frowned and turned away.

"If I am not worthy of being a beggar then leave as you might. What I speak is the truth and the truth is only I speak of." I heard movement from him and I saw him from the corner of my eye, stand up on his feet and look down on me. I was waiting for him to leave but he did not look as he would be gone any time soon. Preparing to growl at him, I changed my position to face him and parted my lips but was interrupted.

"I believe you. If it is true then I cannot judge you for who you are. I am somewhat like a beggar as well but I do not always ask for meals or coins. I am strong enough to hunt and kill. What you may be doing in the forest might not be what I should pay heed to but listen. Come with me and I will bring you to my clan."

"And why should I follow you? Who knows what men like you can do with the 'strength' you say you have? I am not easily fooled." I snarled angrily.

He sighed to himself but didn't make any move to throw back anger. He only grinned again as he had been doing this whole while and crouched down. "Trust me when I say that I would never harm a female. I only wish for you to be out of harm's way. There are many wolves lurking about in the night and you might become their early meal if we do not hurry and return to the clan."

"Had I not said that I could fend for myself? Why do you want to assist me? After all, we have only just met and you do not know what I am called." I wittedly said.

"Then allow me the honor to know your name," he delightfully said.

Revealing my true name was not proper to do. I had to extend the lie and said, "I am called Ellaera." I knew not what came over me to dare reveal a name to the man that I had barely come to know. My barriers were beginning to fall apart and this was terrible.

"I now know your name so let us flee as we still have the chance. I will carry you luggage if you allow me to." His hand stretched out.

"I never agreed to leave," I interjected.

As fast as that reply came, growling noises were heard from the distance. I did not need him to tell me what it was for I already knew the answer. The wolves were coming. Instinctively, I grabbed my belongings, held them close and stood to begin walking onward.

The man was still standing at the fire watching me leave. I turned around and place an arm on my waist. "Well what are you waiting for? The wolves are coming and I do not want to be eaten alive." His laugh filled the night as he scurried behind me.

And off we went.

* * *

"Where are we going," I said as I desperately tried to be in pace with the man walking ahead. It was dawn and we were still in the forest heading to who knew where and I was drenched in sweat. My gown clung to my skin, disabling me from walking any quicker as the man was doing. He had confessed that the home of his clan was a bit far from the sight we were located but I had not anticipated it to be this long! My slippers were beginning to wear out and the grip on my carry case was loosening. My fingers ached oh so terribly and my throat was dry from not being quenched with water. I knew not how I might have been so idiotic to trust the man and follow him but it was certain that this torture was enough punishment. "Have you not heard my question?" He didn't answer but continued walking ahead. This made me bubble with irritation, causing me to lift my carry case and fling it at his back. Just as it was about to strike him, he changed direction and by body came tumbling forward.

Tired, I lied down on the grass without making a move. The man had stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you doing on the ground? Can you not see the hurry we are in for you to simply rest?"

I huffed and sat up to face him. "If you were a gentleman you would have answered me afore and offered to help me. I asked you kindly where we were but you had ignored my voice."

I could see frustration forming on his visage as I sat there unmoving. It was clear to me that his jolly appearance had only been an act and this was his true appearance. "Ellaera, look around and answer me what you see."

Not knowing the reason behind his question, I carefully answered, "A dense forest is what I see."

"Then how might I answer you as to where we are located? Not once, nor twice, but it has been multiple times where you repeated the same question and multiple times have I ignored your voice to keep my body at rest!"

I flipped my hair and snorted. "Had you not been the one who said your clan was where you were headed? I merely followed your footsteps which proven to be incorrect. I say you have not a slightest clue as to where we are as of now."

"Then why ask me!"

"Would you stop your shouting and tell me whether we are close? Arguing further will lead us nowhere as of the state we are in now!" I hollered. It became silent as the two of us clamed ourselves to have a descent conversation. "Now, all I wish for you to do is tell me how long are we then I will speak no further."

He immediately replied, "We're almost there. But if it kills you to walk on your feet," he turned around and crouched down in my view, "then climb onto my back and I will humbly carry you until we reach the clan."

I did not think twice before tightening my satchel and climbing onto his back. I could feel the strength his arms held beneath my palms. It was quite impressive as I had seen him to be weak and jester-like with the idiotic rhymes that came out of his mouth. He had proven me to be wrong in my judgment and for his sake, I declared to not trouble him the rest of the way. He lifted my carry case and wrapped its handle around his wrist then stood up.

"Good Lord woman! I have never lifted anything as heavy as you are before! Are you sure you are a beggar for no beggar can weigh as much as you!" I pouted but chose not to reply to his insults with words but with force. My hand swiftly went up and drew downward onto his head with as much strength as I could gather.

"Insulting me will do you no good. I will not stoop to your level of mockery and only be angered further," I formally replied.

"Yet you are not the one carrying yourself," he muttered. I sneered at him and said no more. Any distractions would only keep us long.

We walked (or I was carried) along the forest for many hours and along the way, we rested a bit to find water and food nearby. There wasn't any fresh water to quench our thirst so we had to bet on our luck that neither of us would become ill on the filthy water. I had gathered berries growing in a bush and packaged them in a large leaf. In order to seal them in the leaf, I ripped up my gown sleeve and tied it around the leaf in a very tight knot. When our rest had sadly come to a stop, we walked once again. There wasn't any word that could describe the irritation I was feeling along the way. It was clear as the sky to me that the man had no idea as to where we were headed. If it were not for my declaration, I may have spoken an insult to him but I did not want to anger him further. Let alone begin another heated argument. After sunset, a clearing could be seen up ahead and I could almost smell the scent of burning wood. I could not contain the excitement I felt as we neared and rushed on ahead, not bothering the call of me false name from the man behind me. All too suddenly, I found myself caught in a rope by the feet, swinging with my arms above my head, and a sword's pointed head staring me in the eyes.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" a very low voice demanded. Being in shock, I could not answer him but continued to stare in fright of the pointed sword.

"She's not an enemy!" the familiar voice of the man I was with shouted in desperation. I could hear many footsteps rush to my side as the rope tied around my feet slowed its swinging motion.

"Then who is she? Why have you brought her here?" a hoarse voice came from beside me along with wheezing noises erupting from his or her mouth.

I heard a sigh and a hand held onto the rope. "She's just a mere beggar! No harm can she do to us!"

"Oh I don't believe a word you speak. A mere beggar you say she is but look at her gown. You can see the worth it might have been had it not been for the filth covering its true appearance," came the hoarse voice again.

"I say we poke her with our spears to see if she has jewelry hidden on her!"

"No, the satchel and the carry case should be investigated! I am sure we will find something even worthier than jewelry!"

Any moment know I would soon find myself dead by the hands of these mongrels! I had to speak on my behalf before any of my belongings were taken away. "I beseech you fellow people; please do not label me an intruder! I only come in peace with this fine gentleman beside me whom desperately tries to speak for my sake. The words he speaketh are the truth… so please do take them into some consideration."

"She tells a lie!" a person shouted.

"She cannot be trusted! I say we kill her!"

Oh how dreadful this feeling was to be hung upside down and with no chance of escaping. My arms were growing limp by the second and if I wasn't saved any sooner, I wouldn't live to see the day of my freedom. Being free of this world was not what I wanted at all. Why were the people so stubborn to listen as I spoke? Did I truly look as if I were a diabolical criminal whom plotted to intrude and harm them? I was wearing a gown for goodness sake! Criminals did not prance around in gowns while holding swords.

That's when it had come to my mind.

My sword… the sword which was now located in the grimy arms of a middle-aged man.

"She has a sword so she is a thief! She wanted to steal our gold and silver!"

"No she had not planned to do so! All she wanted to do was rest here because her plan was to travel to Stonegate!"

Silence ensued and the only noise that could be heard was the popping from the flames of the large bonfire. The silence did not last very long though, someone snapped out of their revere and moved forward with the sword. Fearing that the sword was meant to pierce me, I panicked and shut my eyes tight without so much as a small whimper coming out and silently prayed for death to be put in a pause. All in a second, the rope snapped and my body came plummeting to the ground head first. The moment my head had meant to ground, I found myself surrounded in complete darkness.

* * *

I woke up from the feel of a damp cloth on my temple and opened my eyes. It had taken a while to adjust them to my surroundings before I hastily sat up only to fall back down.

"Be careful or you will only hurt yourself," an unfamiliar feminine voice spoke. I turned my head in the direction of the voice in caution and saw a rose hair woman in a servant's gown pouring water into a small bucket. She stopped her actions and walked over to my side to lift the damp cloth then placed the cloth back into the bucket. As she squeezed out the liquid, I took notice of my surroundings. Currently, I was in a small room as it seemed and there was not much to see. There were only a few supplies and a small bed woven from leaves. Aside the bed was a small wooden crib where an infant slept soundlessly. My lips tugged upward at the sight of the infant suckling its thumb as it slept. It almost made me want child. I turned away from the beautiful sight and looked up at the covering of the room. It was all made from wood and leaves along with the wall covering. It indicated that the people whom lived in this 'home' were of the lower class.

What was I doing here to start with?

Flashes of the scene which occurred earlier came into mind as it all fit into pieces. I had been knocked out after being cut down from the rope. But who was this woman tending to me as I lain?

"Who are you?" gently I asked. The woman did not answer but brought the re-damped cloth back onto my forehead and moved back and forth on my visage. Once she had finished, she dropped the cloth back into the bucket and came behind my head.

"You are all sweaty so I propose you get into the bath and wash yourself off before I announce to you who I am," said she as I was slowly propped up into a sitting position. She placed my left arm on her shoulder and wrapped her right arm around my waist to help me stand on my soles, then I was lead into a small room which had a dug in bath with females around placing heated rocks into the water to heat it. I was left to stand on my own as the rose haired woman went to speak with another woman then came back to be with the woman towing behind. "This is Sumire. She will assist you with your bath since you are not all that well yet," the pink haired woman introduced then walked back into the room she was in before. I gave the other woman a small smile but to my annoyance, she returned the gesture with a glare.

The nerve of this peasant! If I were not keeping my status a mystery, I would have had her punished for her rude behavior towards one who was above her. But definitely not wanting to start trouble, I only brushed off the rudeness and proceeded to follow her when she motioned me over.

"I assume that you are well enough to undress yourself, seeing that you can walk properly," she said to I who could not keep my eyes off the strangeness of her hair. It was as if an octopus had attacked her head and left her hair in disarray! Even if a peasant, should not a female care for her hair? "Are you listening, I said you may start to undress yourself!" she growled.

My patience was thinning but I had to obey. There came the trouble where undressing myself in front of all these women made be terribly uncomfortable. I hardly allowed my maids to enter the chamber when I bathed so to have many eyeballs gaze at my form was very difficult to handle. I turned around and faced Sumire as she raised a brow at my actions. "I do not want to bathe in the sight of the woman. I would rather… no… I would love to be alone as I bathe," firmly I said. Sumire scrunched up her nose and stalked closer to my form with a finger which in turn jabbed at my chest.

"You must believe you are special that shooing all these bathing woman would be at your request," she jabbed my chest once again. "Women are women so why fret over the sight of one? Have you originated from a home where your parentage treats you as a princess?"

"All I wish is to bathe alone! Is it too much of a request to handle?" I shouted. The argument caught the attention of the other females and the rose haired woman rushed in and stood in between us ladies with arms rose.

"Aye me! Why must you fight with so little as a proper introduction? Hast one done wrong to the other for if it is to be true, please confess!" She faced Sumire and said, "What seems to be the problem for you two to be in an argument in so little time?"

"It's the 'princess,'" sarcastically, she said as she pointed to I, "having the other women in the bath disturbs her. She ordered me to shoo them away and let her be alone as she bathed."

The rose haired woman placed an arm on the octopus headed woman's shoulder and spoke, "If that is what she wants then let it be. She might be shy around the bodies of other women so there is no need for a dispute."

"B-But madam," she was halted with the raise of a hand.

"Do as I say; shoo the women from the bath and lead them into their chambers. They may return when our guest has gotten herself comfortable."

The octopus headed woman shot me a glare which I returned with my tongue in a childish manner. I did not care what she would think of it. All I cared was to have the bath to myself. It might have been selfish to request all the other women to leave but I was not to blame. It was how I was raised my Mother. I was delighted to see the other women gathering their attire and leaving the bath but it was disturbing to witness the looks they gave me.

The look or murder.

But that frightened me not. I was a brave lady and the mere looks the peasants gave me would not warn me off.

When all the women were gone from sight, excluding the rose haired woman, I turned to her and curtsied in gratitude. When I lifted my head, I saw the look of confusion plastered on her visage. It must have been the curtsy I had just performed.

Darn Mother. It was her whom taught me to curtsy when thanking another woman and because of the memory, I had given away my identity. I just knew it!

"Why do you curtsy like a noble woman as such?" she asked me.

Quickly I said, "Before becoming a beggar, I had worked as a maid for my master and his wife from childhood. It was my master's wife who taught me to curtsy as such when thanking another female. And to thank a man was to kneel on the ground and kiss the man's hand." Lies were beginning to come out very easily as I thought of them. I had to admit, it was quite an accomplishment and I believed they were sounding more believing than ever. Luckily for I, the truth went right over her head and she took the lie as fact.

"I understand," said she. "You may begin your bath. As I turn around, remove your gown and leave in on the floor then hop into the bath then I will turn back around and take your gown to be cleaned." I nodded and she did as she said she would. I hurriedly removed my gown and dropped it on the ground then sat in the very warm bath. My long hair hid me features as she turned around to face me and took my gown with her. Out the room she went and I was left in the silent bath to think properly.

When I had finished bathing, I called for Sumire (whose name was the only one I could remember) and asked for a towel which she sought for and threw at me when returning then left. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist then walked towards the entrance of the bath. A neatly folded robe caught my sight and I crouched down to pick it up. My hand had reached it the same time another hand clutched it which caught me by surprise. Immediately I gazed up and was staring into blue irises of a man.

Being in the state I was in, my only response was to scream and jump backwards. Sadly, I stumbled over a rock and tumbled back into the bath… with the man still gazing.

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I am by far the slowest person ever. I take way too long to update but at least it wasn't as bad as the other one which took me approximately four months to upload. And to make up for my slowness, this chapter was slightly and I mean just slightly longer than how I would usually type. **

**Now, the point that the story is in will be slowed down a bit because I'm busy writing down added plots to the story and connecting them all together. I'm sorry for not describing in proper detail about where Mikan was and how not much had occurred. I constantly kept changing my idea for this chapter and what would or would not be added. In the end I came to this. I took Sunday off to finish the chapter before going back to study mode tomorrow just so that I could get that out of the way. **

**I'll update Unlikely Romance, my short story, next then go back to RM. Once I finish unlikely Romance, I will once again start updating The Future, another story of mine and post up my re-done chapters 7-whatever chapter I am on for Not My Prince: Real Story. And just in case if anyone thought the Real Story part meant based on true story, which is not completely true. I'm just saying this in advance but I did take events from my life and added it to the story itself to make it seem more high school life like. **

**The title of the chapter is six in Latin; I didn't just randomly write sex if some people thought I did because that would be just weird. LoL C: I started chapter seven already so that I will be ahead of the game!**

**So… you know the drill…. Review… please? And continue reading!**

**From,**

**ME**


End file.
